The Gravekeeper Duelist Harem
by Roswimypal
Summary: Seth Kiba the son of Seto and Ishizu wants to show his dad that can be a great duelist too and while he at duel academy he decide to have some fun and collect a harem of girls duel spirit or not.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Gravekeeper Duelist Harem**_

_**Author notes: This is my first fan fic so please bare with me. Cards will be in Bold and I like a I thanks to Cloud4012 and Angelslayer **_

**Chapter 1:**** Entrance Exam**

I am sitting in a Kiba Corp limo with my body guard and my mother Ishizu Ishtar as I look through my deck and thinking of strategies with the new cards that my god father Pegasus gave earlier in the week.

My mother looks up and sees me going through my deck and asks "are you ready"

I look up and grin at her "I am more than ready" I replay.

We pull up to the duel area where to second part of the entrance exams are being held I give my mom a hug as she wishes me good luck and I go sign in and the man there see's my name informs me that Kaiba my dad has choose for me to face a special opponent for my entrance duel. "Great" I say with a sigh looks like my dad doesn't think I am good enough for his academy I think while I walk inside.

(flashback)

My hand banged against the wooden door before me, the sound echoing through the chamber beyond. If my action was a bit harder than required then I would certainly have blamed my stress and anxiety.

"Enter" the voice called out. With a harsh push, and a few angry strides, I was standing before my father a moment later.

The silence of the room was almost deafening, broken only by the steady tempo of the grandfather clock positioned in the corner and the soft scribbling by the room's only other occupant, my father Seto Kaiba.

"You applied to the Dueling Academy." It wasn't a question, but a statement. It wasn't surprising he had found out, it was his school after all.

"I did"

"A disappointing choice."

My flinch was likely evident, but he had yet to even look up at me, "I want to..."

His interruption was harsh, like a open-handed slap echoing through a silent corridor, "It doesn't matter what you want. What matters is that you already put in an application, and were accepted by the prestigious IE School for Business."

Anger coursed through my veins, we both knew that he had been the one to send in my application, and that I wanted nothing to do with it. Instead I bit my tongue and replied, "I will prove you wrong." before turning and leaving without a dismissal.

(end flashback).

I hear a soft whisper that says " don't worry we will be great" I quickly look around expecting to see someone but no one is around "who was that I wonder" and I walk into the dueling area.

I look into the duel area and see a boy in white and gray school outfit dueling a school proctor who has out _**Big Shield Guard Gardna **_and _**Gear Golem the Moving Fortress **_both in defense while going against his _**Vorse Raider**_.

I hear the proctor start to speak and he says "alright new guy multiple choice you got 2 monsters staring u down what do u do, A:Throw in the towel B:Beg for mercy or C: Run home to mama", he responds with

"I go with D none of the above" he the activates his face down card which is _**Ring of Destruction**_ the proctor surprisingly says "A trap!" the boy responds with "exactly" he explain what the card does as a collar wraps around his _**Vorse Radier's **_neck and it explodes destroying his monster cause they both to lose 1900 life point which put the proctor at 0.

The proctor smiles slightly and say "clever move applicant welcome to the academy" the boy gives a slight bow says "Thank you o wise proctor" and he starts to walk out of the area.

I look at group of three guy sitting the and guy with a shade of blue hair says "wow that guy is pretty good don't you think Chazz" then the boy with short light brown spike hair says

"I guess the rumors about him being some kind of whiz kid is true huh Chazz" and the boy in the middle with black hair says

"He's a punk we went to duel prep school for the past 3 years we are ready for the academy these kids don't know what they're in for but, there learn the hard way the Chazz Princeton way".

The guy who just finished his test sits down and takes off his duel disk and a loud mouth boy with brown hair say "wow Bastion you must be the second best duelist here" he looked at the boy with a puzzled look while thinking of a reply.

I pull out my duel disk expecting me to be next when in inter com comes asks for "Jaden Yuki to report to exam field 4"

I hear a boy behind me say "go time wish me luck guys" and he starts to head down to before the name Bastion Misawa which Syrus told him earlier. Bastion then asks

"Hey if I am second best then who is first?" and he replies with "yours truly it is what I am best at" he say as he is pointing to himself with his thumb. This catches my interest when hear Syrus say "wow he is so sure of himself"

I sit and brush back my short black spiky hair with my hand as I see a guy or I think it is a guy with blonde hair and a long ponytail step into the duel area while 2 girl help him with his custom duel disk.

When Jaden comes out of the floor he says "ready test time, He then asks for his name then Jaden stands at attention and says "Uh Jaden Jaden Yuki"

then he replies with "well uh Jaden Yuki I am Dr. Vellian Crowler department chair of techniques here at Duel Academy" Then Jaden say

"Wow a department chair I had no idea from the way you were dressed I thought you where some kind of weird academy mascot like a majorette or a cheerleader."

I look over as the boy with the dark shade of blue hair says" you know now that he mentions it"

the boy with brown spiky hair interrupts him and says "he got some lip uh Chazz" as the boy next to named Chazz just stares angrily at the field.

Dr. Crowler Says "duel vest on" as he taps his duel vest and as he does a little bit of a dance and draws his opening hand Jaden asks

"That's pretty cool teach how do I get 1 of those cool blue duel Blazers"

Crowler immediately replies with" extremely hard work and very hi marks" and thinks but first of course you have to get into Duel Academy and I intend to make certain that won't be happening.

Jaden say that "well I am ready" as he draws his card and both shout "Lets Duel!". Then say"here goes" as he draws a card from his deck and he sets a card face down defense mode and lay down a card down face down as well. He say to Dr. Crowler "Alright get your game on he replies with

"Yes very good don't tell me what to do" then he draws a card from his deck to start his turn. Then he thinks to himself (well since I am using my own personal deck rather than one of those test ones I be called all of the shots I will fail that insolent little brat and send him home in no time).

Dr. Crowler and now for this first I think I will start nice and easy" he plays the spell card _**Confiscation **_he pay 1000 life and looks at Jaden hand and say "O yes I remember some of these card from when I was naive rookie now which should a banish" he chooses _**Monster Reborn**_ and sends it to the grave yard. Then he plays 2 card face down and then plays the spell card_** Heavy Storm**_ destroying all spell and trap card on the field the Jaden says opps did you forget the had 2 face down cards on field yourself?"

Dr. Crowler replies with "Now now young scholar you shouldn't speak out of turn" Jaden then asks

"Whats happening"

"Nothing is happening not yet but that's about to change" Dr. Crowler replies the 2 yellow snake like monsters appear out of the fog.

Then Syrus ask "Can someone tell him what is going on"

Baston tells him",The 2 trap cards that Dr,Crowler had on the field were called _**Statue of the Wicked **_it is a special trap card that makes a wicked token when it is destroyed that's why he played_** Heavy Storm**_",

then the boy with blueish hair sitting next Chazz says a card that strong couldn't be in 1 on the test deck Crowler must be using his own"

then other one says "then this is over there I no applicant can beat the deck of an expert like Dr. Cowler",

then the other replies with "yeah it's impossible don't u think Chazz" then boy with brown spiky hair replies before Chazz can answer with "yeah what do u think Chazz" ,

and Chazz answers with "I think I am going to enjoy watching Crowler wipe the floor with our mouth little friend down there, I only wished he treated all of the rest of the second rate duelist that applied to this academy the same way."

Then back up to the second level where a very sexy looking blonde and I hear her say "What a snob bullying some amateur this his very best cards"

Then the boy next to her with dark blue hair says "Your to soft Alexis I just hope that we get to see that legendary rare monster Crowler has stashed away in that deck of his."

Then I look back to the duel just in hear Crowler say"ready for your next lesson?"

Jaden replies with a laugh and then says "You bet I can't remember the last time learning was this much fun."

Crowler glares at him coldly be say "Well I am quite an excellent teacher thank you" He then offers his 2 wicked token to summon his _**Ancient Gear Golem **_everyone is in complete awe beside myself then I hear Alexis behind me say"There it is the legendary rare card",

And the guy next to her says"And I'd say we're about to find out what makes it so legendary."

Jaden stares at his legendary in total awe just like everyone else then Crowler breaks in out of his daze by saying"Now now I hope that you aren't too scared of my _**Ancient Gear Golem**__",_

and Jaden replies with "Ah no way I always wanted to take one on"

everyone besides me gasps at his statement and I turn as I hear Syrus say "Either Jaden is brave or he's nuts"and then I hear older boy next to Alexis say

"He's staring down that legendary rare monster like he doesn't have a care in the world I guess the youth ,and inexperienced has its benefits after all right Alexis?"

She replies with "Come on give it a rest Zane at least the kid is showing some backbone"

Zane replies right away saying "There won't be much to show after this."

Then Crowler attack with his monster destroying Jaden's faced down monster which was _Elemental Hero Avian_ which only had 1000 defensive points then I hear Syrus say "Ah Jaden's monster didn't stand a chance his defense points were way to low this isn't looking good."

Then Bastion chimes in and adds in "and it about to look a lot worse when that _**Ancient Gear Golem**_ destroys a monster in defense mode difference between the monster attack and hen defending monster defense gets dealt to the opponent as damage."

Then Syrus thinks for a moment and the says "But that would mean that Jaden's life point are going to take a hit."

Then Jaden's life points drop from 4000 down to 2000 then Crowler start to let out a fake laugh say "Don't feel bad this is the top dueling school in the county some people simple aren't cut out for"

his sentence dies out as he hear Jaden laughing he rises his head and says" Boy I really want to come to this school now you know your stuff teach" Crowler looks at him surprised then thinks to himself(can't he take a hint he will not be allowed to pass this exam and her certainly will not be permitted to make a mockery out of my deck)

then Jaden starts to think to himself(Just look at him tremble he must be really impressed by me)and as he reach for his deck he hear a small coo sound ,and thinks to himself(what a was that) draws his next card which is **_Winged Kuriboh _**and say oh it u

(flashback)

He then remembers someone giving him the card say"something tells me this belongs with you."He start o think to saying (something is starting to tell me that too)and starts to read the cards effect then the monster on the card winks at him he starts to think to himself again (I'll take that as a sign to play you yea defiantly.)

He then sets a monster face down defense mode ,and he lays a spell or trap card face down as well then he asks "Not bad teach."

Crowley simply laughs and says "No not bad but u must understand I am a master technician a face down card in defense mode is rather pedestrian to me it defense point are still no match for my** _Ancient__ Gear Golem _**it is text book mistake don't feel bad now lets proceed."

He the draws his next card from his deck he attack the face down without even thinking ,and destroys _**Winged Kuriboh**_ then Jaden thinks by says sorry to his monster.

Dr. Crowler then says "check your gear your life point haven't changed"

Jaden chuckles ,and says "my gear if fine on the turn _**Winged Kuriboh**__ is_ destroyed I take zero damage."

Then hear Alexis say "How about that a technique the good Dr. didn't know." Then the boy next to her buts in and says

"No one can be excepted to know ever technique Alexis especially one as obscure as that." Then she says"Well that kid sure knew it"

I focus back on the duel as Crowler starts to say"Fine fine I guess your lame little monster saved you there."

Jaden argues back saying"Whoa slowdown there teach you may has defeated him but that does give you the right tell him lame."

As Dr. Crowler continues to smile smugly at Jaden he says"O yes I forgot how attach you new duelist get to your monsters I'm sorry."Jaden smiles and says"Well you should be because by attacking my _**Winged Kuriboh **_you set off a trap card 1 of my favorites too _Hero Signal" _he flip up the trap card he had face down a light shines on to he ceiling with a giant H in it. Then Jaden say "That brings out my second _**Elemental Hero Burstinatrix**__._"A fire appear on the field up comes his new monster in attack mode. Jaden then says "My turn" he then draws a card from his deck to start his turn ,and then says okay _**Winged Kuriboh **_this next one is for you here goes nothing."

Then he say out loud so everyone can here him"First off I going to bring back **Avian** to my hand with the spell card _**The Warrior Returning Alive**__ ,_and now I going to summon him to the field." Then Crowler says"O okay another amateurish mistake but this good this good now would anyone like to tell me what my little friend",but Jaden interrupts him and says"Yea actually I wasn't done yet see I know that my 2 hero aren't that powerful by themselves ,but if I can form them together it's another story and I have just the card to unite them." He actives the spell card _**Polymerization **_then say bring_** Avian **_and _**Burstinatrix**_to fusion summon" and he summons his _**Elemental Flame Wingman**_ with 2100 attack then he says" I hope your _**Ancient Gear Golem**_is ready for a clash of the titans."Then he continues to say"So teach what do you think"

then Crowler replies with"I thinking you dueling well for an amateur ,but next time try playing a monster that has more attack points then whats already out."

Everyone gives a surprised look then Syrus asks "whats he mean" ,

Bastion answers with "he that _**Wingmans**_ attack point are no match for his _**Golem**__'s _3000 shame too because when the _**Wingman**_destroys a monster that monster attack point deal damage it it owner."

Then it takes Syrus a moment then he says "wait you mean they are deducted right out of their life point awww that would have been a great way for Jaden to turn things around."

Then Bastion replies with "Well if your friend is as good as he says he is he still might find away."

Syrus scratches his cheek and asks"Wow did we really seem like friends."

Then Crowler say"I don't mean to rush you young scholar but I am a busy man are you done yet!?"

Then Jaden gives him a smile and says" Of course I not done yet and I knew my _**Wingman**_ had less attack points then your _**Golem**_ that is why I have this _**Skyscraper**__ go_." He then activate the field spell and the area that they dueling in changes to a metropolis filled with tall building with his _**Wingman**_perched at the top of the tallest building with moon shining behind him. Then Jaden say "Alright _**Flame Wingman **_go show those heroics and attack _**Ancient Gear Golem**__."_

The _**Flame Wingman **_dive down from the building and rapid descending towards the _**Ancient Gear Golem**__. _

Then Crowler says" Fine with me bring him on this silly little _**Skyscraper **_field card hasn't reduced my _**Ancient**__** Gear Golem**_by a single point."

_**Flame Wingman **_lands right in front of the _**Golem**_ and then jumps hi above it.

Then Jaden says "You know teach your right this _**Skyscraper **_field hasn't lowered your _**Golem**__'s_ attack what it done has raised my Elementa l_**Wingmans **_by a grained total of 1000."

Then Crowler worriedly say "Hey wait time out"

Then the _**Elemental Flame Wingman **_gets surrounded by flames and dives directly on top on the _Ancient Gear Golem _while Crowler is rubbing his head fanatically and destroying the Golem. Everyone stares in amazement as he destroys it. Then Crowler say "This can't be he was my very best card" and a chunk of his _**Golem**_ hits him on the head.

Then Jaden say "And because of my _**Wingman**__'s _superpower the attack points of that Golem are dealt straight to your life points sweet uh." Crowler look scared and says "No way"as he starts to run around in so his _**Golem**_ won't fall on but it does anyways.

Then Jaden says "That's game so I guess I passed the test uh teach" and after that holograms start to disappear and Crowler grumbles under his breath impossible there is noway this delinquent could beat me."

In the stand still looking dumb founded Chazz and to buddies stare then Chazz says "It must have been dumb luck no way Crowler can lose to some flunk" and Alexis says "that kids got a future here wow" and Zane just simply walks away. Syrus starts to cheer and says "Yeah Jaden" While Bastion quietly thinks to himself (Nice I can use a little competition)

While Jaden jump up and yell that he and it to he academy then takes out his _**Winged Kuriboh **_and says "from here on out we will be partners and the_** Kuriboh**_ winks and coos at him." "Finally" I say as the intercom comes on and says "Would Seth Kiba please enter duel area 4" there are a ton of whispers wondering if I am the son of Seto Kiba and as I step into the area Dr. Crowler was dusting himself and shuffling his deck.

Dr. Crowler look at and says"So you are the special duelist that Kaiba wants me to beat however I do not think it will be easy if u inherited your dads skill's."

"Well lets find out and duel" I say we both draw our open hand's "You can go first teach" I say "good" says Dr. Crowler I play a card face down in defense mode ,and lay down a face "your turn young scholar.

"Here I go" I say I draw okay first I'll play _Gravekeeper's Assailant_ and now attack "I don't think so"

Dr. Crowler and activates his negate attack "nice try" say Crowler well I will just lay a face down card and end my turn. Dr. Crowler draw first I will play _**Mystical Space Typhoon**__ "_o great" I say signing.

Well now I will offer face down card which is _**The Trojan Horse **_and when this is offered for an earth monster it counts as 2 and now I summon my _**Ancient Gear Golem**__ ,_and now _**Golem **_attack I lose 1500 and my life points drop from 4000 to 2500."

Okay my turn" I say and draw a card I play a card in defense mode ,and a card face down and I will end my turn. "Good my turn" Crowler say as he draws his and I will play _**Confiscation **_so I pay 1000 life points so they down to 3000 so I can destroy 1 card and I will choose _**Sakuretsu Armor**_I put in my ,and now I attack with my _**Ancient Gear Golem **_he destroys my _**Gravekeeper's Descendant **_with 1200 defense so I lose 1800 so my life point drop from 2500 to 700 well I looks like little Kiba is worthless "that's what you think" I say a I activate my trap card _**Metal Reflect Slime **_which summons a token monster in defense mode with 3000 defense. "Okay well I end my turn but next turn u are finish" Crowler says with a smug look on his face. I draw and play _**Pot of Greed **_and this lets me draw 2 cards I give a big gulp and start to think to my self ( I have to draw the 2 cards that will help me win this duel I close my praying that draw the cards I need)I draw my 2 cards ,and I see that drew the cards I needed and say

"It is time we finish this duel" first I am offering my _**Reflect Slime **_and summon _**Gravekeeper's Chief **_and when he successful tribute summoned I can special summon a gravekeeper monster from my graveyard ,and I choose _**Gravekeeper's Assailant**_ and then I am going discard my _**Gravekeeper's Commandant **_to retrieve _**Necrovalley **_from my deck and add to my hand. Now I activate it the field change to a valley with setting sun by the Nile River here all gravekeeper's gain 500 attack and defense which raises the attack of my _**Chief**_ to 2400 and my _**Assailants**__ to 2000. _

Dr. Crowler laughs and says "My_** Ancient**__** Gear Golem **_is still stronger then both of your monster."

"I know that is why I have this" I say and activate _**Solidarity**_ as long as this card is on the feild all of he monsters that are the same type of the monsters that in my graveyard gain 800 attack which puts my_** Chief **_at 3200 ,and my _**Assailant**_at 2800 so my _**Chief **_attacks your _**Golem **_you lose 200 which lower Dr. Crowler's life points from 3000 to 2800 and now my _**Assailant **_attack u directly and with that I win.

There is a loud cheer from the students who watched I wave and as I look among the faces in the crowd I see my mom on the third 3 floor in the private office and I give her the thumbs up a the _**Gravekeeper's Assailant**__'s_ duel spirit appears behind me and whispers in my ear " I told you that we would be great" and that she softly kisses my cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

The GraveKeeper Duelist Harem

A/N:Still thanking Cloud4012 for his help and if you are liking this check his content out

**Chapter2:****Welcome to Duel Academy**

It is finally the day to leave for duel academy and I decide to use Kiba Corps. Private helicopter. So I can have some peace and quiet while in he ride to duel academe. I get a call right after we take off for Academy Island from my godfather Pegasus

" Congratulations he says I know that you could get into Duel Academy I mean both of your parents were finalist in battle city after all and I sent you a present for getting into Duel Academy good luck" and with that the phone hangs up.

I let out a small sigh as I lean back and getting ready to relax until I see the video monitor come down and on pop Seto Kida my dad.

My dad has his hands folded underneath his chin and starts to say "Well I guess must have gotten some of my dueling skill since u made it into duel academy" he pauses for a moment and then glares at me coldly and says in a demanding tone "You better not disappoint me or I will have expel you right away" he then abruptly turns off the video call and it goes back up into the ceiling "great" I say sighing

"Don't worry I will be there helping out every step of the way" I look over and see the duel spirit of my** Gravekeeper's Assailant.**

"How long have you been there?" I ask she just smiles and disappears again I lean back slightly as intercom comes on the pilot say "we now just above Duel Academy please fasten your seat belt as we begin our decent" I fasten my seat belt as we start to head to the land pad.

I start to gather my bags after we land and I start to head to the school to register and get my school uniform.

I am standing in a school auditorium in a yellow and white jacket showing that I am in the Ra Yellow Dorm. The Supreme Chancellor of says a few choice words to the new students and sends us off to explore.

I see Jaden and Syrus sitting in the schoolyard next a stone carving of some Yu-Gi-Oh card with a monster on, and see them in red blazer's so decide to ignore them for to go check out the Ra Yellow Dorm.

I find my room in the dorm and it is right next to Bastion's room I go in my room and start to unpack. As I am unpacking the duel spirit of **Gravekeeper's Assailant **appear laying on and say "Cool room we could have some fun in here" I look at her questionable

"How do you mean?" I ask "Well how about you come lay down and find out" she says with a mischievous smile on her face

"maybe later" I answer she give a pout and disappears.

I leave the Ra Dorm to explore the campus and I see Jaden and Syrus running into the school so I decide follow them. I find them going into the duel area I hear talking to someone so I decide to defuse the argument who the next King of Game n when I say "Wuzzzz upppp"

The with short brown spiky hair say's "Hey Chazz the 2 applicants that beat are both here now." Chazz stares at u anrily and says"You beating Crowler were flukes" I smile sly at him and ask

"Want to find out how good the both of us are then how about we a tag duel?" Then in walks the pretty blond girl I saw the the entrance exam. As she walks in she say well isn't this a motley crew"and stands there looking at us with arms cross just below her enormous bust.

Then Syrus ask "Wow who I that" and no answer Chazz tries to flirt a little with the girl and says "Hey Alexis did you come to watch me wipe the floor with my mouthy new friend Jaden and Seth it be short but entertaining for sure?" Alexis glares at him angrily with fire in her bright brown eyes and replies with"I and am only here to remind you about the Obelisk welcome dinner you are late"

Chazz starts to say "oh right lets go guys" and his friends follow him out. Then Alexis turn to us and says "I am say if Chazz rubbed you the wrong way all of us Obelisk aren't like that Chazz is just to any who I not in Obelisk."

"Well guys like that don't really both me" Jaden answers nonchalantly

"I agree with him beautiful"I add this causes Alexis to blush some what and to stutter a little as she warns us that our dinners should soon be starting soon as well.

Back at the Ra Yellow Dorm we have a great feast and talk and eat and get to know our dorm mates. I hear my PDA go off and it I a message from Chazz I open the message and it says"You aren't off the hook yet you Ra reject tonight at midnight it is on oh 1 more think each player is going to offer up there rarest card I sit in a chair thinking to myself (I am fine with but want lose anyone of my cards) then the spirit of **Gravekeeper Assailant "**I am not going to let that guy insult you I will painfully castrate him can't have any kids" she say with venom"Wow clam down there beautiful beating him in a duel will be enough" I say try to calm her I grab my deck and duel disk and head off to the dueling area.

When I get to the duel area I see Chazz and his friend with standing on the platform wait for me and Jaden. I step onto and put on my duel disk on and insert my deck then ask" So Chazz who is your friend?" The starts to growl and stomps his hating that I don't know his name and spats out with anger"My name is Taiyou" "OK" I reply as Jaden walks Chazz see looks like the slacker showed up to" Jaden smiles and say"of course there is no way I was going miss this". Jaden comes onto the plate form next to me then once he gets settled Chazz well now will see if 2 beating Crowler was a fluke or a fact" I just roll me as Jaden says"that not the only we re also going to find out who the next King of Game will be".Chazz has a smirk on his face and said"whatever you 2 just better your best card ready to hand over".

We activate our duel disk and we decide it team will start with 4000 life point an Chazz says he will go first and he plays a monster face down in defense mode and lays down a face down. Now it is Jaden;s turn he says"Well that's one way to start a duel ,but I plan to a little bigger". He then draws a card from his deck and plays **Polymerization** fuses together **Elemental Hero Avian **and **Burstinatrix **to summon **E****lemental Flame Wingman** Jaden smirks and say "I told you I would go big". Then Chazz chuckles to himself and says I was hoping you would now **Chthonian Polymer **do your stuff"and he actives his face down trap card then Cryus asks "what is it's stuff?" Alexis walks in and says"I had a feeling I would find you guys here" she then decides to answer his question "**Chthonian Polymer **is a nasty trap card it allows you to take control of an opponent monster by sacrificing one of your own" Then Sryus responds with "oh no Jaden just played a fusion monster". Then Chazz offers his face down monster card to take control of **Flame Wingman. **As he goes over to Chazz's side of the field Jaden says"Oh no my monster " then Sryus asks "how did he know to play that"? Then Chazz starts to under mind Jaden "Your so predictable Jaden you wouldn't stop talking about the **Flame Wingman **at the exam so I knew you would play him soon" Jaden cringes for a moment and then say "well since that was a special summon that mean I get to summon another monster." he them look at his hand and thinks to himself (Although nothing in my hand is a match for the **Flame Wingman**) he look up and glances up at Chazz and as he looks back at Jaden he thinks to himself (Go ahead play another monster I haven't forgotten the **Flame Wingman's** superpower) Jaden set another monster face down in defense mode.."

"Okay my turn" say Taiyou as he draws a card from his deck as thinks to himself (I going to make you pay for not knowing who I am). Taiyou starts off by summoning **Luster Dragon (ATK/1900 DEF/1600) "**How is that for start he laughs but I not done yet" he the activates **Dragon Treasure **and that gives 300 more points(ATK/2200 DEF/1900) to his monster then he says"I end my turn. I draw my next card and I think to myself (I shouldn't play **Necrovalley** because Jaden may need his graveyard) I look back and I decide to set **Gravekeepers Commandant **(ATK/1600 DEF/1500) face down in defense mode and I also lay down a face down "okay I am ending my turn now."

"Good so now I can knock up 2 down" mocks Chazz and then he summons **Chthonian Soldier(ATK/1200 DEF/1400) **and now **Flame Wingman** will attack the face card (**Gravekeepers Commandant) **and we drop down to 2400LP thanks to **Flame Wingman**'s superpower . "That taste good you Ra reject" Chazz say's in a cocky tone and then lay's down a face down and then he ends his turn. Jaden say's this I so much fun the trash talking and the action just what I came for" Chazz stares at Jaden like he is crazy. Jaden then summons his **Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK/1600 DEF/1400) **in attack mode and he has him attack **Chthonian Soldier **and destroys him causing them to drop from 4000lp to 3600lp but his sword strike Jaden causing us to lose 400lp putting us at 2000lp against 3600lp and Jaden ends his turn. "Great now it my turn" Taiyou says and he draws his next card and plays a monster face down and defense and then he thinks to himself (Jaden has 2 monster I should destroy one so he doesn't summon something really strong) he attack **Clayman **destroying him and then activates **Dragon Gun Fire** deal out 800 point of damage dropping us from 2000LP to 1200LP he lays a face down and just before he ends his turn I active my face down trap card **Rite of Spirit **allowing to bring back my **Gravekeepers Commandant **back in face up defense mode and then he ends his turn. It is now look at my hand and thinking (we are going to need a miracle to win this) so I place another monster face down and lay down a face down and I end my turn.

"Great now I can finish this get ready to hand over your best cards" says his tone full of glee he draws his next card and with out even thinking he attacks Jaden's **Sparkman** I stop his attack by activating my face down card **Negate Attack **which pretty much ends his battle so he decides just to end his turn. Janden wipes his forehead and says "Thanks for the save we almost lost there" I just give the thumps up Jaden draws his card and just lays a spell or trap card face down and ends his turn. Taiyou says "You guys are finished" he draw his next card and hey offers both of his monsters and summons **Ryu-Ran (ATK2200 DEF/2600) **then he activates his face down card **Dragon Rage **"Now you are not even save in defense mode" says Taiyou in a cocky tone then he play the field spell Mountain to power up his **Ryu-Ran **to 2400 attack and he attacks my **Gravekeepers Commandant** and inflecting 900 point of damage and only leaving us with 300LP left and then he ends his turn with a satisfied look on his face. I pull my next card hope it can save us and I look at what I drew a get a twinkle in my eye.

Alexis starts to hear steps coming down the hall and interrupts the duel, and says "Ah guys we got company campus security if they find us all in here we will get in a ton of trouble" Janden looks worried, and asks "Why I mean we are all students here" Alexis reaches behind her, and pull out her PDA points to it and says "The rules say no off hour area duels Chazz know that" and look angrily at Chazz as she speaks. Chazz starts to talk and say "Well look like you guys lucked out we done here I saw what I need to you guys beating Crowler was just a fluke" and then they leave the area. Alexis says "come on I will show you guys the back way out" I grab Jaden's arm and start pull him along as we follow Alex to the exit.

We are just outside of the main academy building and Syrus say "thanks for showing us the back way out". Alexis reply with don't mention it and I sorry you guys didn't et and chance to finish your duel" while looking at me and Jaden. "That is okay I we would won on Jaden's next turn" I say as I start to pull a few cards out of my pocket. Sryus looks at me like I am crazy, Alexis look at me with some disbelieve, and Jaden has a look of surprise on his face. "That is pretty are to believe from I was standing" Alexis says I hold up my 3 card combo for them to see which consist of **Gravekeepers spy,Solidarity, and Mirror Force.**

(Flash-Forwards)

It shows me flipping up my **Gravekeepers spy **and its ability to special summon my **Gravekeepers Descendant (ATK/1500 DEF/1200) **then place a card in face down defense, and then offering it to destroy **Ryu-Ran **then activating **Solidarity **powering up monsters by 800 giving my **Gravekeepers Descendant 2300 **attack and my ** Gravekeepers spy 2000. Descendant **would attack and destroy wing and giving them 200 point of damage putting them at 3400 then my **Gravekeepers spy **would attack putting them down to 1400, and laying down M**irror Force** to save us from any attacks and have Jaden win us the duel.

(End Flash-Forward)

Alexis face changes to a look of amazement at my plan and Sryus looking as clueless as ever. "Wow that would have been an amazing comeback" Alexis says "Well I am going to bed" Jaden say's as he leaves followed by Sryus leave me an Alexis alone."Alexis can I give you something for helping us get out of trouble" I ask "you don't need to I was happy to help" she reply's "Actually I think I do I would have been expelled because of my dad if you didn't" I walk up next to her and give a kiss on the cheek causing her to blush a lot as I leave her there both blushing and a little embarrassed. As I start to head to the the Ra Yellow Dorm I see a PDA on the ground where the trails splits in 3 different directions each one leading to a different dorm I pick up the PDA and decide to find out who it belongs to tomorrow.

When I get back to my room at the Ra Yellow dorm I see a envelope on my bed I open it and it is a congratulations card from my god father Pegasus. **Gravekeeper Assailant **appears on my bed "what's that" she ask point up the congratulations card just something from my god father as I open see a duel monster's card as well smile after I read it and say"looks like I final have a trump card". She looks at me with some confusion and I set an alarm to wake up a little early to start working on editing my deck because I almost lost and I don't want be without any of my gravekeeper's especially my **Assailant **I look at her and say "we can have that fun now." She looks very happy as I start to take off my clothes and crawl into the bed and we start to cuddle until I fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**The GraveKeeper Duelist Harem**

**Chapter 3: Second Potential Girlfriend**

When I wake up the nest morning from my alarm I find the arm of the spirit of the **GraveKeeper Assailant **onto of me and her large breast against my back. I push her arm off of me as I turn of he alarm and get out of carefully not to wake her and head down to the bathroom he use he toilet,shower,and brush my teeth.

When I get back to my room **GraveKeeper Assailant **is to awaken as she sits up, and stretches her arms the cover fall off of her body and the top half of her glorious naked body is revealed and I say "Good morning beautiful"she blushes slightly from the compliment."Good morning" she replies softly she gets out of the bed, and I now realize that she was completely naked in bed, and she bends over and picks up her dress and tunic and look back at me winking. I pull of my towel revealing the am wearing boxers and she pout a little before disappearing. I sit at the desk and start fiddle with my deck and thinking of new cards to add and what cards I should remove a work at for about 30 minutes before I pick my pda and deck and head off to class.

My first class is with Dr. Crowler I sit down in the middle of class not really planning to paying attention I fiddle with my deck on my pda. Dr. Crowler call on Alexis and asks her to "name all the different types of cards." She stands up and "Yes Dr. Crowler" and start to answer his question after she is done answering Dr, Crowler says in a song tone "Perfectly done Alexis I wouldn't expect any thing less from 1 of my Obelisk" I look up at him and my eyes as Alexis says "thank you Dr, Crowler and sits back down.

He looks and sees that I am not paying attention, and is hoping that he can embarrass me he say "Seth I look up to see he an he ask "please explain to the class what a counter trap is and please give and example of one "okay" I say as I stand and answer" A counter trap card is a trap that has the ability to counter either a spell,trap,or monster effect and either negate the effect and sometimes destroying the card and 1 example is **7 tools of the bandit."** "Very good" he say is in a grump tone that I got it correct.

"Hmmmm who should I call on next" Dr. Crowler says as he looks around the room until he spots Syrus, and asks him "Explain to the class explain to he class what field is spell is,does, and an example of?" he stands up very nervously and try to start answer the with"Uhm a field spell is a it's the thing that effects the thing that is uh" he is then interrupted by Taiyou and says"Even pre duelist know the answer to this you Slifer Slacker" causing some Obelisk students to laugh. He try answer the question an says "No I know it's uh uh"he start to get embarrassed, and Jaden try's to comfort by saying "relax Sy you totally got this" a few moments pass in total silence,

"I think not sit down"and Syrus sits back down in his seat as he start to belittle the Slifers, "Now would someone please give me the answer preferably someone not wearing red thank you" causing the Obelisk students to laugh again. Syrus start to say to Jaden who isn't listening "I blew it I made all I made all the Slifer's look bad/" Jaden sits up straighter and says" You know teach you really shouldn't go making fun of us Slifer's like that" Dr. Crowler looks at Jaden puzzled and he continues his statement"I mean I am a Slifer an I beat you so when you make fun of us u are really making fun of yourself" he say and scratches his head as Crowler start to bite an handkerchief no pure anger so he doesn't do something he shouldn't. Jaden start to smile at the other Slifer an how hem the v sign for victory. As he does this start to think to himself (Grrrr that's it I will not tolerate this slacker at my school for another second I will see to it that he is taken down) and the ring to single to change class.

Our next class is with Dr. Banner "Hello class my name is Dr, Lyman Banner and I specialize in the lesser know tactics and strategies in the world Duel Monsters some that a few might even consider to be unnatural." I start to tune him out as I go back to my pda and continue to work on my deck. Dr. Banner goes on lecturing about some kind of duel an or something for the hour before he bell ring for the next class.

Next class is gym class so I go the gym and straight to the changing to change into my gym and come back stand in a group of the students in front of a very beautiful who is Profess Fontaine and I start to think to myself I bet she could pull of some very complicated poses lol.) "Hi everyone my name is Fonda Fontaine and I will be your gym instructor for this semester you ready to sweat" and has us start to jog around the gym to warm our muscles up. Then we end up playing volley ball however sometime Fontaine get side track as she remember the good old days when she was a pro volleyball player.

That was the last class of the day and I go straight back to the and to my room and I take off my jacket and throw it on my bed as I sit at my desk with my pda still working on my and try coming up with new stigmatizes that works with my current all over idea to lock away the graveyard. Work at it for about an an then go to the Ra cafeteria to get an early dinner and I decide to a simply pulled pork sandwich and fries with a chocolate milk shake. I sit and eat a quickly as but too fast so ht I e sick and when I finish I go back to my room and continue to work on my with my pda to fix my deck. I work at it for a few hours and I final get it right on the pda and as I start to go for my deck I start to hear a beeping from inside my desk I go inside the desk and find pda a that found beeping signaling it has a message."Well I guess that the has finally noticed that they are missing it"I say and open the message and open up the message and it says in a deep voice " We have your roommate Syrus if you want him back come to the girls dorm now alone" I set down the for moment and think so this must be Jaden pda well I give it Syrus to give to him after I save him as I start o head off the the girls dorm.

I get to the docks where the rowboats are get to the girls dorm I get in a boat and start to row to the girl dorm goes as fast as I can and trying not to rock the boat to much. When I get to the girl dorm there waiting at the docks is Alexis and her 2 pretty friends with Syrus tied up like he is some kind of criminal. They all looked surprised to see me as I am not the 1 that they call to come get Sryus."What are u doing here" says the girl with brown hair in an irrigated tone. "Well I am to get Syrus" I say as friendly as I can and he say Alexis "I didn't know that were were s pretty as u are" This causes the girl with black hair to giggle a little as Alexis lets out a sigh."This is Jasmine" he say touching the brown haired girl on the shoulder "and the other one is Mindy" she say point to her other friend. "It very nice to meet up both" I say "It isn't so nice" Say Syrus as he starts to squirm a little."So anyway what is going on here" I ask with a puzzled look and Syrus start to answer with '"Well to make a long story short I am basically a big loser" Jasmine pulls Syrus a little closer to and says "He was trespassing into the girls campus" I look from her to him an ask "Is that true Syrus?" "Yeah it is not like that" Syrus try's to argue then Mindy chimes in with "And now that you are here you are trespassing to"I look at then a little nervously. "/if you don't want to turn you in you are going to have to win your freedom by beating my in a duel right now" Alexis says and Syrus try to ague by saying" But if you do that we will be expelled" Don't worry that won't happen so let duel Alexis" I say and one of them passes me a duel disk and then the untie Syrus and put in my an we paddle out the middle of the lake to duel.

"Ready" Alexis asks "You bet I am" I say, and we start the duel" "here we go" says Syrus, and then I say"Ladies first Alexis" and she draws her card and decides to summon **Etoile Cyber(ATK/1200 DEF/1600) ** in attack mode, and lays down a face down."Okay my turn now" I say as I draw my first and play **GraveKeeper Spear Solider (ATK/1500 DEF/1000) **in attack and now I will him attack **Etoile Cyber **"hold it right there" Alexis says and she activates her trap card **Doble Passe **she then explains "when attack this changes your attack to a direct attack on me and he life points down 4000LP to 2500LP"But then I get attack directly an when **Etoile Cyber **attacks some directly she gains 600 points putting her attack at 1800" Alexis continues she hits me and my point drop from 4000LP to 2200LP. "wow what a move" I whisper to myself "You impressed"asks Alexis I give her a chuckle and say" I am more then impressed think I am in love" She gives a slight blush and say "Awww how sweet to bad I have to crush you" she replies."Now then where we" she say as she draws her next card and summons her **Blade Skater(ATK/1400 DEF/1500) **to the field in face up attack mode. She then plays **Polymerization **to fuse her **Blade Skater **and **Etoile Cyber **to form **Cyber Blader (ATK/2100 DEF/800) **and then she attack my **GraveKeeper Spear Solider **destroying him and dropping my life from 2200LP to 1600LP."Way to go Alexis' Mindy says cheering her friend on "You got him now I knew when this kid beat Dr, Crowler it was just luck" Jasmine adds."Well I gonna prove u wrong and win this duel " I with determination and I play one card face down in defense mode and lay down a face down and I end my turn. "Awww what a shame didn't get the card you need "mocks Jasmine Alex plays **Fusion Weapon raising** her attack 2100 to 3600 and here defense 800 to 2300 and her attack my face down which was a big mistake because it was my **GraveKeepers Guard **"Big mistake Alexis because my monster has an effect I get to return 1 monster on the field the owners and choose your **Cyber Blader" **I say"but that not all I say as I play Rite of Spirit and bring back my S**pear Solider." Well since I did play a card this turn I can " **she places a card face down on the field in defense mode. I draw my next card and it is **Pot of Greed **I draw 2 card and say "Lets finish this Duel" I discard my **GraveKeepes Commandant **to add **Necrovalley **from my deck to my hand and now I am going to activate it and the lake turns in a valley with the Nile, and a setting sun away in the distance and then I play my **GraveKeepers Assailant(ATK/1500 DEF/1500) "**and don't forget Necrovalley** g**ive all my GraveKeepers 500 more points so they have 2000 " I first act with my **GraveKeepers Spear Soldiers **and he has piercing damage so she still lose life point even with he monster in defense he destroys her **Blade Skater **and she loses 500 dropping her from 2500LP to 2000LP and the I attack with my **GraveKeepers Assailant **which drop her to zero buy the shock from the attack knocks Alexis in to the lake.

I drop my hand and pull off the duel disk, and dive into the lake to save her when get a hold of her I go up to the surface as fast as I can, and make a b-line the the dock of the girls dorm. "That a pretty crazy first date huh" I say in a flirty tone after we both get the deck "That wasn't date" she snaps tiring to catch her breath. "Well next we do this lets a date but lets do it in Venice, Italy and with out falling out of the boat" I say with a chuckle as the 2 boats pull up to the dock. "Are you okay Alexis" both of her friends ask as they run over to her, and give her a hug. "Well I guess we get go free" I say Alexis looks at and says"Yes and not for only beating me in the duel but also for saving my life" they start to leave, but Mindy slips me a piece of paper and winks at me suggestively and says "see you around handsome" I put the paper in my pocket and start to paddle to the other shore and as I paddle Syrus asks why didn't Jaden come to save me?""Because he doesn't have this" I say as I hold out his PDA "He must have dropped it last night" I giving it to when we to the other shore Syrus says "thanks for saving me." "It was no problem but please don't do that again" I say laughing after I am done laughing we go to our separate dorms.

When I get I take the piece of paper and it says call me sometime with PDA's number and e-mail I set for same time as yesterday and to undress down to my boxers crawl into bed and go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**The GraveKeeper Duelist Harem**

**Chapter 4**: Promotion** Date**

I wake up the next morning almost suffocating I start to struggle a little to find some air, and as I raise head I see **Gravekeepers Assailant **face I carefully look down and see her large breast and not remember falling asleep with her. I shrug it off and carefully untangle myself from her, and doing it carefully not to wake her, and I disengage the alarm and go down to the bathroom to get ready for the day. When get back the my room I get dressed as **Assailant **continues to sleep, and I sit at my desk and take out my deck and start to edit it. Sometime while I am editing my deck **Assailant **wakes up, and comes over and sits on my lap and asks "what you doing?" I look at and her hips a light rub before saying" I am fixing the deck for today's field test "cool" she say get up to get dressed and disappears. I final finish editing my deck and I look at see that I am late and start to run for the school.

As I am running to the school a broken down van and a lady pushing it, and I ask "Need any help?" "Oh thanks" she say and we to push the van toward Duel Academy. When we get about half way to Duel Academy Jaden run by but comes back to help and says " Never fear Jaden is here" and starts to help the van rest of the way to Duel Academy. We finally get to where she to she says"Thank you" and we start to run o the classroom where our test is at.

When we get to the classroom go straight to Professor Banner to get my test as Jaden goes over to Sryus. I open the test and going as fast as to finish as much of he test that I can. When time is finally up I had a few questions left and I hand it in. Then once all of the test are handed Professor Banner makes an announcement that the new cards are here and rushes out of the class room and runs to the card sack as fast as they can. I go over to Jaden and Syrus along with Bastion and try to wake the both of them up." Say you 2 might really want to give some serious that to waking up" Bastion says as we softly shake them. "Ahahah awe I failed didn't I" Syrus says with a sad look on his face. Then Jaden and say with a smile on his face say "If were giving a grade for drama you would get an A and then he puts his head back down. Then Syrus notices that the classroom is empty and asks "Where is everybody Bastion answers his with "That is what I was trying to tell you the new rare cards arrived to and everyone at the card shack."What new cards how come no one told us" Syrus yells with worried look on his face. "Because everyone wants the best card for themselves to use in the up coming field test." Then what about you 2" Syrus ask looking puzzled at us "Please 1 random card in my deck and my delicate balance would be thrown off" Bastion explains about his deck the I say "I just edited my deck this morning so I should be good." "Mine wouldn't" whines Syrus then Jadens says "lets go then there is nothing like the smell of new cards in the morning" and they run off to the card shack as I follow behind them at a walk

When we arrive Jaden says"Hurry up Syrus we to get in line" but they find the card shack is completely empty of any student. "Where is everyone" Syrus ask and then he and Jaden look at each and says "They could have run out of cards already" with a worried look on there face. Jaden see a girl behind the and asks her"Hey counter girl you still have some cards left right" she replies with"Of course we do but only regular packs here you go" she say and puts down a pack of cards then they say together "we said some not one" "I am done for I slept through my written test now I gonna flunk my duel test because I can't upgrade my deck" Syrus says while looking at Jaden. With the best fake smile Jaden can master her says "Go head and take the pack Syrus" I walk in as this is going and Syrus asks "Really you would give me the last pack they have" "It's cool" Jaden says as I sit down at the table organizing my deck and coming up with a strategy. "But what about you, you slept through the written test too I mean what if you fail" Jaden smile back at him and says "No way Sy I may flunk now and then but I never fail."Hey there" we all look to see who it I and it I the lady that me and Jaden help earlier this morning. "Oh yeah so you here too" Jaden asks. She giggles for a moment and says "No I don't work here I own here pretty cool right?" No that's not cool that sweet" Jaden replays as I go back to working on a strategy. Then Syrus asks "How do you know her?" I decide to speak and say "we helped her with her van this morning" I say picking up my cards. "Here I have something for you 2" I stand up and come over to the counter she start to giggle again and says "I know we say we were out but I did mange to hide away a few for polite young students like yourselves" and hands us both a rare card pack I open and smile and say this is perfect thanks and head down to the duel area where the test will held with Syrus and Jaden following.

I wait in the stand until my name is called to test and when Taiyou I say "wait I am dueling and Obelisk and it is Taiyou Crowler come over and says "I pull some string so you got the challenge you deserve you will be dueling one o the top freshman what a honor whats wrong aren't you going to thank me?" "I'll do it" I say and put my deck in the duel disk "Now we get to finish what we started in Obelisk area" "Yeah and I will go the same way" Taiyou says and we start the duel. "My turn first" I say and I play 1 card face down in defense mode and lay down face down and end my turn."Ya is that really your move" Laughs Taiyou he draws his and summons **Lord of D.(ATK/1200 DEF/1100) **and he plays **Flute of Summoning Dragon **and that allows him to play **Curse of Dragon(ATK/2000 DEF/1500) **and **Ryu-Ran(Atk/2200 DEF/2600) "**hold on I am not done yet" he actives his **Mountain **field spell increasing the attack and defense of his dragons by 200 points. Then he activates **Stamping Destruction **destroying me face down card which was **Mirror Force **and deals 500 points of damage dropping me from 4000LP to 3500LP. He then attacks my face down with his **Curse of Dragon **causing my **Gravekeepers Spy (ATK/1200 DEF/2000) a**nd that allow me to special summon a monster with 1500 attack or less and I decide to summon my newest gravekeeper **Gravekeepers Nobleman(ATK/1000 DEF/1000). **He destroys my **Gravekeepers Spy **then he decide to attack my **Gravekeepers Nobleman **with **Lord of D. **destroying him but allow me to summon a gravekeeper monster in defense mode he then attacks my new defense card with **Ryu-Ran **flipping up my trump card **Gravekeepers Visionary(ATK/2000 DEF/1800) **and I activate his effect and I tribute my **Gravekeepers Descendant **to stop my **Visionary **from being destroyed and then he ends his turn, I draw and say"You won't win this" I discard my **GraveKeepers Commandant **to add **Necrovalley **to my hand and I activate it giving all my gravekeepers 500 more attack and defense point I switch my **Visionary **into attack and he also gets 200 attack point for every gravekeeper in my graveyard which is 4 which raise his attack to 3300 and then I summon my **Gravekeepers Assailant(ATK/1500 DEF/1500) **in attack mode and thanks to **Necrovalley **her attack is 2000. So first I have my **Assailant **attack his **Lord of D.** causing him to drop from 4000LP to 3200LP then I have my **Visionary attack **his **Ryu-Ran **causing his life points to drop even farther to 2300LP I then play 1 face down and end my turn. Taiyou starts to growl as he draws his card he plays a card face down defense and then he attacks my **Gravekeepers Assailant **but I activate my **Scrap-Iron Scarecrow **blocking his attack and he ends his turn. "My turn" I say as I drawn summon **Gravekeepers Spear Soldier(ATK/1500 DEF/1000) **in attack mode with 2000 attack thanks to **Necrovalley** first I have my **Spear Soldier **attack his face down monster which is **Element Dragon **and thanks to **Spear Soldiers **effect causes 600 points of damage dropping him from 2300LP to 1700LP. I then attack his **Curse of Dragon **with my **Assailant **and using her effect switching it into defense mode and destroying it.

Then I attack him directly with my **Visionary **dropping him to zero and I win the duel. There is a lot of cheering mostly from the Slifer reds and the Ra yellow students then the intercom turns and Chancellor Sheppard and asks for "Silence" and he begins to clear his throat before saying "Congratulation's Seth never in our Academy has a Ra yellow battle an Obelisk in these exam and even more you have won so I am now promoting you to Obelisk blue. There are more cheers as Mindy jumps off the bleaches and gives me tight hug and says "let me be the first to welcome you to the Obelisk dorm" and gives me a kiss on the check I lean forward and whisper in her ear"how about I take you out on a date this evening around sunset. She smiles brightly and blushes lightly and says"Sure" I tell her to meet me in front of the Obelisk boys dorm at 5:30 that would give me more then enough time to move my stuff into my new dorm and prepare for the date.

I am sitting on the front steps of the Obelisk dorm with a basket and a blanket. As I wait for Mindy I look at my a let out a low sigh and say "she is 5 minutes." Then I hear someone shout "I am sorry I am late but the boat ride took a little longer then I thought it would" she say smiling. "That okay let's go" I say grabbing her hand and leads her back towards the docks so that we what the beautiful sunset and we have a picnic. I Set out the blanket and put the basket on the blanket, and as I go down onto the blanket I pull Mindy down along with making here giggle. The first I pull out is a fruit salad "mmmmm" Say's Mindy as she eyes the salad then asks "what else do you have" I pull out a tray of 8 apple cinnamon truffles, and 2 honey glazed ham subs with lettuce and tomato. "And to drink some fruit punch soda" I pull out 2 cups an start pour her some. She takes the cup from me and bite in her sub first enjoying the sweet taste of the glazed ham, and uses the fruit punch to wash down the sub, and she start to eat a little bit of the salad. "How about feed you the salad" I say and cause both to blush and giggle I grab a piece of cantaloupe and wipe it around her lips before sliding it into her mouth. It takes about 30 minutes to eat all of the meal "hold on" I say as she starts getting up to leave, and then I pull out the dessert of chocolate covered strawberries she licks her lips she see them, and says "Well I guess I have and few, and I start feed her the strawberries as she cuddles in me saying that is so cuddle while I feed her.

She even start to feed me and when the container is almost completely empty we both full and we watch as the stars and moon lighten the night sky. I look at my watch see that it is only 30 minutes until curfew and start the put everything and I ask"Do you mind folding the blanket" she looks at for a moments "of course I don't" she says as fold the blanket "okay lets go I say" and star lead her to the boat.

We both get in the boat and as I paddle to the girls dorm I start sing her a lullaby that my mother made up. I stop singing I hit the dock at the girls dorm I get out first then I help her get out of the boat, and as she is getting out of the she slips and ours come really close together and then we start to share a kiss together. She lets a soft moan as we kiss we are blushes a lot and she start to run to the the girl's dorm giggling all the way there. I start to row back to the boys dorm in complete silence just thinking about the kiss I just had with Mindy we I get to the dock I pick he basket and blanket and hurry to the boys Obelisk blue dorm.

When I get back to my new room the spirit of **Gravekeepers Assailant **is laying completely naked on my and asks "Can we play now master?" and as she asks she has a very naughty smile on her face. "I guess" I say and I start to take off all of my clothes except for my boxers, and I lay on the bed with her as we passionately kiss and feel and grope each others body until we fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Gravekeeper Duelist Harem**

**Chapter 5: Saving the Obelisk Princess from the Shadows**

It has been a few days since my date with Mindy and I cant seem to fall asleep so I decide to do some research. I untangle myself from the embrace of the spirit of **Grave Keepers Assailant. **I get to my desk and power up the computer and decide to do some research on other students and their decks. After a few hour of search I bump into a collect of restricted files. I smirk to my self and say "there is nothing restricted to a Kiba" I start to hack into the files and after 10 minutes of hacking I final bust through the firewall where the restricted files are. I search through the files and find out that all this students are missing and I decide to dig a little deeper an find out that they were all part of a special dorm. I decide to wait until tomorrow and ask 1 of teacher about the special dorm and check it out for myself.

The next day I am sitting in Professor Banners class and he is going on with a lecture about something about a dueling renaissance. I wait until after the class ends and walk up to Professor Banner and ask "Professor I was wondering if we could talk" he looks at me for a moment slightly puzzled then says "Of course we professors are here to help" I sit across from him an start to tell him all about last night and ask him to "tell me everything he knows about the special dorm" he think for a moment and begins to tell me about the dorm with " Well the dorm is at the edge of the forest however it was shutdown because of the mysterious disappearances that you found out about and the rumors are it had something to do with the shadow games" "I see I heard about that from my mom in fact she use to have 1 of those million items thank you Professor"I say standing up and leaving the classroom. For the rest of the day I am just going through the motions because I am planning to go to the abandon dorm tonight.

When I get back to my dorm I start to pack a book bag with some stuff I may like food water rope and a flashlight. Then **Gravekeepers Assailant **appears on my bed asks "so where we going" "we are going to go explore the abandon dorm tonight" I say making sure I have everything she looks a me and asks "does that mean we are not going to having any bedroom fun tonight" I look at her and say that is a possibility" I lean forward and give a light kiss on the lips as she starts to pout a little but leans into the kiss before disappearing again. I quietly exit my room at 10 making sure that I am not seen and heard and exit the Obelisk Blue Boys dorm as I come out of the dorm I see Alexis going into the forest in the distance and decide to run after her.

When I catch up with her she is already at the abandon dorm and talking to Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley and is telling them "one of the kids who disappeared here was my older brother" and then she walk away quietly and I approach them and say "so you guy want to explore this dorm too huh?" We start to approach the dorm as Sryus says "Since Alexis older brother really disappeared from here maybe we should go back" I look back at Syrus and say "Fine Syrus you can stay out here now don't go disappearing on us" I say in joking tone. Syrus look around worried and then say "wait up" and fallows us into the dorm.

We start to look around the dorm when Jaden say " This place is sweet you now with a little paint and a few cardboard boxes and maybe a throw rug and we could totally move in here." I look over at Jaden and say" That would be cool and all however I don't think the academy will allow that since students have disappeared from here plus you would have cover up all this writing on the wall" I point my flash at the wall to show ancient hieroglyphics and pictures. Chumley looks at and asks in a worried tone "Do you think it has something to with the shadow games?" I move closer to to a better look and say "It does and it also shows the 7 million items. Then we see a pictures of a guy we never seen before and I say "I am sure Alexis will like this" and I pick it up put it into my bag and as I a putting it into my bag we hear a girl scream. We run to the where the scream came from and there is nothing except a large damp mark and a face down duel monster card I go pick hoping it is not what I think it is I and let a sigh of relief but noticing the card and saying "This is Alexis's card and I know she would never leave this behind." Chumley comes up beside and says "Well there is only 1 way she could have gone" and pointing at what looks like a secret tunnel. We start to run down the tunnel and calling out her name.

We come up into a huge circular room and across the room is Alexis inside a creepy looking coffin I call out "Alexis" "hahaha she can't hear she is far away locked away in the shadow realm" says a creepy voice then Jaden asks "Who's there" a tall guy in a black trench coat and a mask covering his face with a duel disk on his wrist raises up out of the the dense fog that starts to surround the coffin "your worse nightmare come true" he says. "And the only way I will hand he girl back is if you beat me in a shadow game" Chumley asks in a worried voice "He's not looking at me is he?" Then Jaden steps forward and says "Look I am not afraid to duel you but shadow games don't exist." "The others didn't believe the shadow games either but they were soon convenience for you see when you lose in a shadow game you don't just pay with your life point you pay with your soul." Jaden looks angrily at the man and says "so your the 1 behind all of those disappearances but your not getting us especially Alexis." "Unless you win she is mine forever and soon you will be" I start go through my bag and pull out my duel disk as Chumley also hand 1 to Jaden and I say "Hold on Jaden let me duel him because Alexis is an Obelisk Blue student so I think it makes sense that an Obelisk Blue student should save her" and I step in front of him and say lets duel."Let the shadow game begin" he says an we activate our duel disk. Jaden looks over at and whispers hang on Alexis we will get you out of this" and the duel begins.

"Get ready to enter the shadow" then he summons **Infernalqueen Archfiend (Atk 900/Def 1500) **in attack mode he clears his throat and says "Now that this card is on the field each and ever Archfiend monster will gain 1000 attack as long as it on the field." That raises **Infernalqueen Archfiend's **attack to 1900 then Jaden say "don't worry he has to pay life points during his stand by phase to keep his monsters on the field," He starts to chuckle a little and says "No I don't not after activating this spell card **Pandemonium" **he then activates the card as the room transforms into to what kind of looks like an underground tribal ceremony ground. "It doesn't just change the scenery it changes the rules now I don't have to pay any points for my archfiend's and if they are ever destroyed outside of battle I get to put another 1 into my hand I know what you are thinking your little friends fate is seal." The coffin then shuts and is dragged under the area. The 3 silfers say "thats not fair what have you done?" He just smirks at them and say "The same thing I will do to you 3 if you continue to pester and annoy me." "You will leave them out of this" I say as I draw my first card perfect I say looking at my cards first I will use my **Gravekeepers Commandant **effectby discarding him to the graveyard I get to get N**ecrovalley **from my deck and add it to my hand and now I will activate it the **Pandemonium **stuff on my side start to crumble and fall apart and is replaced with a valley and I start to say"With this card on the field all gravekeepers get 500 more attack and defense" I will place monster in face down position and lay down a face down and that's all. "To bad you won't be able to use it" says the big man as he draws his and plays **Terrorking Archfiend (Atk 2000/Def 1500) **in attack mode an the he says" Now you have 2 vicious archfiend's to deal with and thanks to the special ability of the **Infernalqueen** the **Terrorking's **attack points automatically go to 3000 making him even a more fiendish force to be reckon with." He uses his **Terrorking **to attack my face down monster which is **Gravekeeper's spy **which allows me to special summon another gravekeeper from my deck and decide to summon my** Gravekeeper's Assailant** **(Atk 1500/ Def 1500)** and with N**ecrovalley** on it raies both attack defense to 2000 an summon it in attack mode he does mange to destroy my spy and he switch his **Infernalqueen **into defense mode so he won't lose any life points. "Okay my go" I say I draw my next card nice first I will put a monster in face down defense position and attack your **Infernalqueen **with my **Gravekeeper's Assailant **and I will activate her effect and switch your **Infernalqueen **back into attack mode I destroy his queen he loses 100lp dropping him from 4000lp to 3900LP. I then play **Gravekeeper's Servant **and lay down a face down and end my turn. He draws his next card and plays it in face down defense mode uses his **Terrorking **to attack my face down card which is my **Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier (Atk 1500/Def 1000) **he destroys it easily with only having 1500 defense and then he plays a card face down and ends his turn I play another monster face down in defense and using my **Gravekeeper's Assailant **to attack his face down card but activates** Negate Attack** stopping my attack and I just decide to end just decide to end my turn. Then Titan draws his next and when he does I activate my **Coffin Seller **trap card he offers his face down card which was **Desrook Archfiend **and Titans loses 300LP because of Coffin** Seller **putting him at 3600Lp and he summons **Skull Archfiend of Lighting (Atk 2500/ Def 1200) **and he destroys my **Gravekeeper's Assailant **with his **Skull Archfiend of Lighting** give 500 points of damage putting me at 3500LP. He then destroys my face down card which was **Gravekeeper Nobleman **but its effect is negated because it was of **Terrorking **destroyed it and he ends his turn. Okay I say I shakily draw my next card hoping it is the card I need I look aay it and I lay it face down and end my turn. He just draws card and attacks with **Skull Archfiend of Lighting **but I activate the card I just laid face down which is **Scrap-Iron Scarecrow **blocking his attack but then he hits me with **Terrorking Archfiend **dropping my life points down too 1500lp, and using his pendent to make it look like most of my body is gone. "This isn't over" I struggle to say as I try an get up "this isn't the shadow realm" say the spirit of **Gravekeeper's Assailant, **and she walk showing me that it is all an illusion I smile and stand up easily, and smile "I see I got this shadow game scam figured out now I draw okay I activate **Mystical Space Typhoon **and destroy his **Pandemonium **field spell "So what you still haven't destroyed this" the guys says holding up his fake million item and I smile, and say "you might be careful what you wish because you might just get it" and I throw a spare **Gravekeeper's Assailant **and it piercing the item and breaking the illusion and Syrus say " Hey Seth you got your body back" I smile at him and give him the peace sign and say "I never really lost it just a lot of smoke and mirrors to make it look like I was this guy probably just some out of work carny." "I am not out of work I can get my job back anytime I want" he say "He then says nad because od that earilier carny commit you can find your friend by youeself "and actives a smoke screen to try and escape and I say "you aren't getting away" and I chase after him and as I do lights start to activate each time I pass a statue and a vortex opens transporting us to the shadow realm.

"What is this place" the tall man asks now a little scared "This is the real shadow realm" I answer him and a lot of little gray blob like monster star to fall fromd above and they start to attack him and they start to come at me but **Gravekeeper's Assailant **appears with full physical body and holds them back then they start go in his mouth and possessing him. His eyes turn red and he says Seth Kiba the shadows beg for a soul only 1 with survive" I gulp knowing the consequences of losing a shadow game "This duel will continue in the shadow realm" he finish says the gray blobs circle around us and the holograms reactivate I and ending my turn now. His turn starts and he loses 1000Lp for his 2 archfiends putting him at 2600 he try to attack me directly with **Skull Archfiend **but I activate my trap **Rite of Spirit **and I decide to bring back my **Gravekeeper's Nobleman **in defense mode he destroys it which allows me to special summon a gravekeeper in face down defense mode he next attacks with his **Terrorking **trying to destroy face down card but it is my **Gravekeeper's Visionary (Atk 2000/Def 1800) **and has 2300 defense thanks to my **Necrovalley **and dealing 300 points of damage to him putting him at 2300 he then lays a card face down and ends his turn. I draw and he activates is trap card **Battle Scar **which give me the same amount of damage he get to keep his archfiends on the field I switch my **Gravekeeper's Visionary **into attack and thanks to his ability and **Necrovalley **he has 3500 attack point I attack his T**errorking **givinghim 1500 point of damage putting him at 800LP and her loses another 300point thanks to my **Coffin Seller **putting him at 500. "Looks like that is game because as soon at I end my turn you will lose the last of your life points and you will lose your to he shadows" I end my turn and he draws and his life points drop to 0 to keep his **Skull Archfiend **and the gray blobs start to devour him and hole appear in the shadow realm which leads out I run to it and get back to the real world.

As I exit the shadow realm the void starts to get smaller and trys to suck more things into the shadow realm and Jaden grabs the coffin so Alexis doesn't get sucked in there "Wow that was awesome special effects I wonder what he does for an encore" Jaden say amazed I just roll my eyes in disbelieve at how naive he is.

We take Alexis outside and prop her up against a tree and wait for to wake up while we wait I tell Jaden,Syrus, and Chumley what happen in the shadow realm and Syrus say "wow that was the real shadow realm but how did it appear with out no million item." I am not really sure but pockets into the shadow realm when no one is controlling are very dangerous" I say as I finish talking I look over at Alexis and she is starting to come too. As Jaden sees her wake he says "Well good morning sleepy head " ,and Alexis ask "where am I and what are you guys doing here?" I decide to speak up and say "We just risked our lives to save you, you should be thanking us." "Oh yeah that strange man snatch me" I come up to her and say "that's right we found your card" and I hand over her **Etoile Cyber **and continue saying "we better split before someone notices that we gone and I will escort Alexis back towards her dorm." after I say the we go our separate ways as I walk with Alexis towards the dock.

As we get to the docks I stop Alexis getting into a boat and says "Hold on I got something for you" I reach into my bag and hand her the picture of her brother "my brother this is the first trace of him I have seen in a long time"Alexis says and start to hug the picture then I say "I will do everything I can to help you find your brother" she blushes slightly, and gives me a quick kiss on the lips say "thank you" and gets in a boat and off towards the girls dorm. I stand there a moment completely stunned but come back to senses pretty quickly and rush for my dorm and sneak back into my room.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Gravekeeper Duelist Harem**

**A/n: I this is a shorter chapter but I hope you enjoy it**

**Chapter 6: The Punishment**

It is the next morning with it being the weekend I get to sleep in, and catch on my sleep after the long night last night. I start to hear a loud knocking on my door and I slowly wake up and sleepily go and open the door.

Hey the beautiful I say as I open the door she sneers at me and says "You must be Seth, you are under campus arrest" "Why is that" I ask "that will be made apparent at the interrogation" She say in an authoritative tone. Dr. Crowler can be seen in the hall snickering to him self "this I great I will get the best duelist I can, and show what a second rate duelist that he is.

In the interrogation room me, Jaden, and Syrus are surrounded by TV screens with all of the teachers, Chancellor, and the head of the student disciplinary squad. She says "I think they should be suspended you trespassed in the abandon dorm an anonymous letter form 1 of our facility members conform it." I look at Dr. Crowler and mumble under my breath " Crowler you ass hole" she take a breath and says "You must be punished so an example is set for all of the students."

Once she is done talking Dr, Crowler speaks up clearly not happy that we are not begin expelled and says "But what kind of example are we setting that we are a bunch of hard harden tyrants I say we arrange something more sporting." Jaden looks at him and asks "Sporting? What do you mean you that?" Dr, Crowler grins menacingly, and says " Well Jaden of the top of my head how about who partner up with Syrus in a tag duel and Seth will have a normal duel win and your clear lose and your expelled"

Jaden looks excited and say" A tag duel that sounds sweet" Sryus turns to Jaden and nervously says "B-B-But Jaden he said expelled" Crowley pays no mind to Syrus and turns to the Chancellor and says "It looks like the challenge has been accepted" not even letting me answer "Fine I will arrange some opponents" Crowler quickly interrupts the chancellor and says "OOOO now chancellor don't you freight about that I will take care of all of the particulars for the event."

I am back in my room hacking into my dads Battle City and the Grand Tournament files, and start to develop a duel battle simulator based on a level system from 1 to 5 stars, and you getting to pick the opponent as the files are downloading to my external hard drive Mindy comes into my room extremely worried that I have been expelled, and says "Please tell me you haven't been expelled" she is nearly in tears and has hands wrapped around me from behind.

I try to stay as calm as possible and says "well I am not expelled yet and it will be decided in a duel" "O really" she says trying to calm down and looks over my shoulder and asks "So what are you doing?" "I am setting up a practice duel simulator to help me get ready" I say as I start to use another window and updating the card data base that was used back during the Grand Tournament so I can use my currant deck and possibly even come up with a new 1.

I look at Mindy and she is looking so cute right now turn the chair and pull her into my lap and start to make out with her as my computer continues to download the files. I start to undo her jacket and slide it off of her and start to fondle her breast through her black shirt and I can tell she is not wearing because are visible through the shirt with how hard they are.

She to moan loving the I pick her and lay her on to my bed and I push up her shirt and start to lick and suck on her harden nipples as my hand travel south and rub her crouch.

She grabs my head with her arms as she lets out a large squeal as she cums and lays there panting trying to catch her I got off top of and back to my computer seeing that the download is complete.

I pull Mindy's shirt back down, and decide to let her rest and decide to go over to the Slifer red dorm to see if Jaden or Syrus need some help.

I see Alexis and Chumley standing on the cliff looking down at I look and **Elemental Thunder Giant(ATK 2400/DEF 1500) **descending down from some thunder clouds in the sky and run over to the cliff.

I put hands around Alexis from behind and kiss her cheek and ask "Hey there beautiful what's up?"

She blushes from the kiss and points towards the duel and says "It's a practice duel between Jaden and Syrus to help them get ready for their tag match"

I look over just in time to see Jaden to use **Thunder Giant's **special ability to destroy Syrus's **Steam Gyroid(ATK 2200/ DEF 1600) "**this duel is so unfair to Syrus" I say as Jaden attack with both **Thunder Giant **and **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix(ATK 1200/ DEF 800) **and finishing the duel.

Alexis and I walk down where Jaden and Sryus where dueling as we are walking towards he Syrus takes off running and goes right pass us.

We go over to Jaden and Alexis say "I guess practice doesn't always make perfect huh Jaden at least not when it comes to Syrus it seems" Jaden looks out into lost in thought and replies with "I don't get it he is such a cool guy I wish he could see what I see the only thing that is holding him back is himself I mean he ha this primo card all ready to play and he does use it, and why because some brother some brother of his told him not to." Alex lets out a gasp an has a surprise look on her face an I ask her "Are you okay Alexis "Yeah I am fine however Syrus's brother goes to this school and you probably heard of him to" she says as she looks at the ground."What are you talking about" Jaden asks "Hello 3rd year Obelisk blue student and number 1 duelist at the academy he is the big man on campus Zane, and he real as good as his reputation" Jaden turns back and stares out to the ocean before saying "Yeah well if you ask me it sounds like he isn't very good to his little brother man I wonder what happened between them." I cross my arms as well all think in complete silence for a few moments until Alexis says "Jaden don't pry" Jaden answer back quickly with "Oh I won't pry I will duel this guy to find out whats up." Alex looks at him will a surprised look on and sighs before saying "Jaden your not listening nobody messes with Zane." He replies right back with "They do if the tag partner is not dueling up to snuff because of him." "That it exclaim" and start to run off to find Syrus before they can ask me any questions. I find him and Chumley sitting a large tree Syurs is sulking while Chumley is trying to cheer him up. I come on and tell Chumley "Forget it it he won't even try to man to help Jaden and is even too scared to do something that I know for sure that will help him and Jaden that would almost grantee that they win in there tag duel." I wink at Chumley and he get he hint and plays along saying "You are right if he is not will try a method that almost grantee's that they will win then I am just wasting my breath." Syrus looks up at tears still in eyes and asks"Is there a ways to do that"? "There definitely is and there is only 5 easy steps" I say grinning and Syurs let's out a sigh and says "Well I guess I will try." We leave and I start to lead Syrus to the Obelisk blue dorm.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gravekeeper Duelist Harem**

**Chapter 7**

We walk in complete silence until Syrus gets up enough courage and asks in a curios "So where are we going" I look back and simply answer him with "The Obelisk blue dorm" Syrus look a little scared and asks "Why are we going there?" "We are going there because you are going to duel Zane" Syrus turns pale and looks like he about to piss n crap himself and starts and turns to run away but I grab him by the collar of his and say "don't worry Zane won't know that you are dueling him." "Yes he will he knows my deck almost as well as I do." I just ignore him and pull him in the Obelisk blue dorm and into my room and put up a do not disturb sign on the door.

I push him into the seat at the desk and turn on the computer and I pull out my card reader and I ask him "Okay Syrus let me see your deck." He hands his deck with a little hesitation and I place on the scanner and launch the duel simulation program that I created yesterday and scan his deck in to the game so he can use and say "This is how you are going to duel without him knowing" I set it to level 1 select his deck to use and choose Zane as his opponent and I tell him "Just relax and don't second guess yourself and you will be amazed on how well you can play." I lay down on my and mess around on my PDA trying to come up with a new strategy as Syrus duels his brother on the computer on the lowest setting. "Wow" says Syrus "I won I beat my brother" I look at like are you serious and say "Don't look so surprised that was only level I say and get up and bump the level up two levels since he seemed to have an easy time with level 1. "I am skipping a level and putting it at level 3 this should be a little harder" I start to duel for him and lay down on my bed and continue to work on the strategy. "Ah man I lost I knew I didn't belong here" says Syrus I look at and say "Look if you didn't belong here your brother wouldn't only have 100 lp left." I lunch the duel replay so I can show Syrus what he should have done instead of the moves he made we go at it until 10 and I walk to the front door and set him off back to the Silfer red dorm.

I wake up early the next morning waking in the embrace of the spirit of **Gravekeeper's Assailant **I give her a light kiss on the lips before I untangle myself from her, and go into the private bathroom to get ready for the day. When come out of the bathroom **Gravekeeper's Assailant **is already gone I get dress an go down to the Obelisk dinning hall and have breakfast before it gets crowded and loud. After I finish my breakfast I head down towards the school because I need to talk to Chancellor Shepherd.

I am in the Chancellor's office and I ask him"Do have any idea who Dr. Crowler will have us facing " he looks at and put his hand on his chin like he trying to think and says "Not a clue." Then his door slides open in comes Chumley."Chancellor you need to make me Jaden's tag partner because I lead them to the abandon dorm because I want to check out it's abandon cafeteria." The door slides open again and in walks Alexis and she says "No I should be Jaden's partner because the only reason they were there in the first place is because they were helping me." I look from the chancellor them at them and back the chancellor and he says "Look I realize that the stakes are high but the team up as been set Syrus is Jaden's partner and I am sure that he will do fine." Me and Alexis walk out of the chancellor's office together and I ask her "Do you think you may know who Dr. Crowler will have duel us?" She look into my eyes deeply and lets out a sigh and says "No I don't but I know Dr. Crowler he won't be matching you guys against any pushovers." We walk past the Card Shack and see Jaden filling out a duel request form and we go and ask "What's up Jaden?" Not much I fill out this form to duel Zane by the way is there 1 or 2 Ns in his name?" We look at each other and lightly laugh and say "together there is only 1 n" As he sets paper down and start to write again Dr. Crowler comes into the Card Shack "Huh duel request form" He grabs the paper from Jaden "Planning a duel are we? Against who" He look at paper no believe of who it and says " You must be joking?" Jaden look back a Dr. Crowler and says "Actually no I'm not I am take Zane on to help Syrus get over his confidence problem so he will be ready for our up coming tag match." "Ahh yes of course the big tag team match the one where if you lose you will both be expelled from the Academy am I right and you say that dueling Zane will help you prepare well that a shame because there will be no duel" Dr. Crowler says and starts to tear up the duel request form and laughing as he does. We decide to go back to my room and try and figure out who Dr. Crowler might get to duel against Jaden and Sryus for their tag match and who he might get to face off against me.

We are able to come with several of possibilities but with no way to narrow it down we will have go in blind. We start to hear a commotion going on outside of the dorm I look out of my window and see Jaden yelling at two of my dorm mates and they throw a bucket of water on him and I leave my room with a towel so Jaden can dry off and I decide to walk him back to his dorm. As we walk back to his he tells me that he is not giving and will duel Zane if it is that last thing he does.

As we walk into his room and go inside Jaden see's the covers pulled over Syrus's bed and says "Awww Sy are you still in bed look I know that you are down but that is no excuse to act like some lazy slug I mean even Chumley got up today." Then Chumley takes a moment and says "Yeah lousy bladder!" Jaden goes over the and pulls over the covers but the bed is empty and he asks "Where did he go?" I look around the room for a moment and see a note on the desk and say "Look he left a note" I and it over to Jaden and he start to read it aloud and it says "_Dear Jaden I am leaving Duel Academy don't try and stop me it is for the best and even with Seth's help I will only be holding you back if I stayed" _he crushes the paper out and angerly says "Sy's not going anywhere."Yeah let go stop him after dinner" Chumley says and Jaden argues with him saying "No now" Chumley try's to convince and says" But today is grille cheese day" then Jaden says in a forceful tone "If we don't hurry it will be Sy's last day and we run outside to look for Syrus.

We start to run all over the island looking for him and calling out his name and it takes almost a hour to find him about to raft out into the ocean Jaden jumps over the cliff and as he lands on the raft it breaks apart. " Help me I can't swim " Syrus cry's out and Jaden says "And you were about to raft out into the ocean that makes sense?" "I'm coming" shouts Chumley I look at them like they the most stupid people alive as the water where that are at is shallow. "Why are you trying to stop me Jaden? I stink please just let me go they will assign you new tag partner and you will have a much better shot of winning the match." Syrus asks while rubbing his arms trying to warm him self up." "Sy that is your brother talking come on pal you got to believe in your self" Jaden says trying his best to keep Syrus from leaving the academy. "You got to believe me I am a lost cause" Syrus says as he stands in the water and shivering. "He is right you know?" we look over were the voice came from and there stands Zane and Alexis looking down at us. "So that is the schools top duelist" Jaden says to himself "You dropping out?" asks Zane as he glares down at Syrus. "Well yeah kind of" Syrus say as he looks up at his brother. Zane shuts his eyes in shame and says "Well it about time" Syrus lower his head in shame as his brother belittles him and start to walk towards the broken raft and start to put it back together. "He's wrong" Jaden says to Syrus and he begins to whimper and cry as quietly as he can. " Jaden is right I say to Syrus you almost won that simulation duel" Syrus just ignores me. Jaden looks angry at Zane and says "Your his big brother how can you say that?" Zane closes his eyes again and nonchalantly says "Because I know him" Alexis looks at him with a shocked look on her face. Jaden continues to glare at Zane and says in an angry tone "Yeah I bet you think you know it all but guess what you don't and I am going to prove it right now lets duel." Syrus look concern and says "No Jaden" Zane stares down at and says "Duel a Slifer?" he closes his and smile and says "Sure why not after all it been a while since I went slumming." " Then get your game on" Jaden says "Jaden he good" Syrus says trying to make Jaden to reconsider. Jaden look towards Syrus and says "I am sure he is" and he he then thinks to himself (and I am sure this duel will solve Syrus's confidence problem with out hurting mine). We all get of the water get up on the dock where they unload supplies where the duel will take place.

I put a hand on Syrus shoulder and tell him"Watch carefully how Zane plays **Powerbond **you might learn how to play it if you see how to play it," Syrus nods and stares at the duel as it starts. "Awwww man my big brother taking on my best friend there is no way this can turn out good" Syrus says in a worried tone. "okay now we figure out whats going on with Syrus and his bro and we find how I rank with he best" Jaden says as me and Alexis can't wait for this duel to start. Jaden summons **Elemental Hero Avian(ATK 1000/ DEF 1000) **in attack mode and also lays down face down also and ends his turn. Zane uses **Cyber Dragon (ATK 2100/ DEF 1600) **effect to special summon him to the field in attack mode. Then he actives **Mystical Space Typhoon **destroying Jaden's face down card and then he attacks Jaden's **Hero Avian **with his **Cyber Dragon **dropping Jaden life point from 4000 down to 2900. He then plays **Different Dimension Capsule **allowing him to remove a card from his deck from play for 2 turns and then is placed in his hand if **Different Dimension Capsule** is still on the field and with that he ends his turn. Jaden draws his card and plays **Polymerization **and fuses together **Elemental Hero Sparkman **and **Elemental Hero Clayman **to summon his **Elemental Hero Thunder Giant(ATK 2400/DEF 1500) **in attack mode and uses his effect to destroy Zane's **Cyber Dragon. **He then attacks Zane directly dropping his life points from 4000 to 1600 and then sets a card face down and ends his turn. Zane draw his next card and since his feild is empty again he special summons another **Cyber Dragon** from his hand and then plays monster reborn to bring back the other **Cyber Dragon **Jaden just destroyed. Then he activates **Polymerization **from his hand to fuse his to dragons together to make **Cyber Twin Dragon(ATK 2800/DEF 2100) **in attack mode and due to it effect it can attack twice. Zane attacks **Thunder Giant **but Jaden activates his face which is **A Hero Emerges **making Zane to pick a card from Jaden hand and if it is a monster her gets to summon it and chooses his **Wroughtweiler (ATK 800/DEF 1200) **so Jaden special summons him in defense mode. Zane continues with his attack on **Thunder Giant **and destroys him lowering Jaden's life point to 2500 then uses his his second attack to destroy **Wroughtweiler **allowing Jaden to get a elemental hero and **polymerization **out of his grveyard and add it to his hand and Zane ends his turn. Jaden draws and plays **Elemental Hero Bubbleman (ATK 800/DEF 1200) **and since he the only card on Jaden's field he gets to draw 2 cards. He then plays **Polymerization **fusing together his **Bubbleman **and **Clayman **together to summon **Elemental Hero Mudballman (ATK 1900/DEF 3000) **in defense mode and ends his turn. Zane draws and since 2 turn have passed Zane gets the card that was place in the **Different Dimension Capsule. **He then says "You played well but not well enough" Jaden replies with "Yeah give me what you got I'm ready then Zane calmly says "I am sure you are a good duelist is ready for anything and that just doesn't mean how to use all of there cards but how to play them and you play your cards well Jaden." Then Syrus thinks to himself(knowing how to play your cards?) Then Jaden thinks to himself (that's a nice complimant but even better adivce I hope Syrus is listening)then relaization dawns on Syrus and he thinks(of course know how to use a card and play a card are 2 totally different things that is what Zane was trying to tell me all those years ago I get it now). He plays **Defusion** to return **Cyber Twin Dragon **into two separate **Cyber Dragons **and then plays **PowerBond **to fuse the 2 **CyberDragons **on his field along with the one in his to form **Cyber End Dragon(ATK 4000/ DEF 2800) **in attack and his attack points are doubled thanks to the power of **PowerBond **put **Cyber Ends Dragons **attack at 't forget and **Cyber End Dragons **pircing damage."Just hang tough if you can surive his attack you will win for sure due to **Powerbonds **nasty side effect" Chumley yells to Alexis say thats right at the end of the turn the player that used **Powerbond **take damage equal to the monsters orginal attack points." Then Syrus thinks to himself (Yeah but that won't matter if you play it right and Zane has I just wish it didn't have to be at Jaden's expense). Then Zane uses his **Cyber End Dragon **to attack Jaden's **Mudballman **dropping his life points to zero.

Both me and Alexis run after Zane and Alexis asks "So Zane what do you think?" "I think Syrus choose good friends Alexis" I walk Alexis to the boats leading to the girls dorm as Zane go stright to our dorm and Alexis smiles sudetivly at and says me and Mindy got a suripse for you but it take a night of 2 to get ready she says and kiss me passinatly on the lips get in the boat as I stand the in a daze for a few mintues before going back to my dorm and my and crawling into bed and dreaming of what the surprise could be.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gravekeeper Duelist Harem**

**Chapter 8: The Surprise**

It has been two day's since the duel between Zane and Jaden took place, and since that duel I have been locked up in my room except to eat working on a new deck, and I finally think I have it done now all it needs it a test drive. I go down to the deck

I decide to head down to the docks that hoping the maybe Zane will be there to test my new deck against him. I get down to the dock and ,sigh in frustration as Zane is not there I look out at the sea, and through the I can see a small boat approaching the docks. A tall very muscular man get out and I step out in front of and ask "Who the hell are you?" he gives me a smirk and say "It does matter who I am all that matters is that I am taking my son home from here" I glare at knowing that I have seen him before but can't place and say well you aren't going anywhere without a duel Very well he says pulling out and old fashion duel disk out of the bag he is carrying along with him I pull out an say lets duel and the duel begins

I decide to go first and I start by placing a monster in face face down position an lay down 2 cards facedown and end my turn. He draws and summons **Dizzy Angel (ATK 1800/ DEF 400) **in attack mode and the plays 3 **Hot Sauce Bottles **starting to recognizes the strategy I think I know who it it is, and then he activates **Flipping the Tables **which destroys his 3 **Hot Sauce Bottles **and give me 1500 points of damage dropping my life point down to 2500 and destroys all of the cards on my side of the field. **Dizzy Angel **pops up back on the field and I ask "Why isn't he destroyed?" He gives a light chuckle and says "**Dizzy Angel's **special ability doesn't allow him to be destroyed by the effect of flipping the table." He the attacks me directly with his **Dizzy Angel **dropping my life point even more to 700.I play another monster facedown in defense mode and active **Mystical Space Typhoon **and destroy **Flipping the Table **and laying 1 card facedown and I end my turn just with that. He summons his **Dizzy Tiger (ATK 1800/DEF 600) **planning on finishing me off this turn he attacks first with his **Dizzy Tiger **but I active my trap card **Magic Cylinder **reflecting his attack right back at him directly and his life points from 4000 down to 2200. He then attacks my face down card with his **Dizzy Angel **and flips over my **Penguin Solider (ATK 750/DEF 500) triggering** it effect and I send both of his monsters back to his and growls at have a move and ends his turn and the field is completely clear as I start my turn. I special summon my **Fenrir (ATK 1400/ DEF 1200) ** to the field in attack mode by removing from play my **Penguin Solider **and my** Mother Grizzly **and the active my field spell **A Legendary Ocean **raising its attack up to 1600, and summon my **Mermaid Knight (ATK 1500/ DEF 700) **also in attack and it is allow to attack twice thanks to **A Legendary Ocean. **I attack him first with my **Fenrir **lowering his life points to 800 and finish him off with my **Mermaid Knight.**

He looks at and ask "Did I pass the test?" I look at him and let off a slight laugh and say "It wasn't a test I just needed to test my new deck to see if it works well" He looks at me laughing and I step aside letting him pass and I walk back to my dorm and get some sleep.

I wake up the next morning being cuddled by the spirit of **Gravekeepers Assailant **like usual I hear a knock on my door and a note slides under my door, and I untangle my self from her and pick up and it reads _Tonight we are going to give you your surprise meet me at the docks at the girls dorm tonight at 10 pm. _I over to my mini fridge and pull out a chocolate boost and drink it quickly then it in the trash and go into the bath room to get ready for the day. As I come out of the bathroom the spirit of **Gravekeepers Assailant **is awake and on top of the sheet completely nude laying and her stomach and gives a lustful stare and says "Wouldn't my master rather have some fun with me" I look at her a sigh and replies with "I would like to but I have keep on practicing with my new deck to be ready for the expulsion match but if you like you sit on my as I practice." She thinks for and then disappears however it did really look like she wanted to it on my lap. I shrug it off and upload my new deck into the dueling simulation and practice against some the best duelist there are on the 4th level which is still quite difficult. I do until noon and then go own to the Obelisk dinning hall and have a large lunch since I didn't have breakfast. Then I decide to take a little break and go put on my bathing suit and do some laps in the Obelisk swimming pool to clear my mind and get some exercise. I lounge by the pool until 3 and then go back up to my room for more practice until 8 and back own to the dinning hall for a light supper. After I finish the supper I down to boats used to go the the girls dorm and take time rowing there.

I get to the girls dorm dock a little earlier at 9:45 pm so I get on the dock and tie up the boat and wait for them on the dock. After a little while Mindy comes down to dock and gives me a passionate kiss on the lips before grabbing my hand and leading me up to her room. In her room is Alexis sitting on the bed in a light blue completely see through night gown and a pair on panties and Mindy takes off clothes and shows there wear the same thing but in pink. They pull me onto the and start to kiss me as they pull off my clothes. Alexis start to stroke my cock giving me a hand job getting me nice and hard and as I moan Mindy passionately kiss me. I start to get really close to cumming until the door bust open and there stand Fonda Fontaine in her night gown starring at us in anger. She grads my by the ear and drag my into her room as I am still completely naked. After we get in her room her anger turns to lust as she sees my fully erect cock and says "Looks like my girl got you all nice and hard" she smiles and pushes my onto the and grabs my cock and the suck on my cock taking the whole length. I am moan like crazy and she starts going faster and forcing me into her throat as I cum in her mouth and she swallows it all with my cock still in her mouth she it out of her mouth a pop and takes off pajamas and crawl in bed with me cuddle and holds me as we both fall asleep. I wake up in the middle of night carefully untangle my self from Fontaine and doing my best not to wake her I sneak back into Mindy's room to get my clothes I see them in bed together I decide to join them I lay between them and as they my body heat snuggle up closer to me. I wake up feel a bit pressure between my legs I look down and see Mindy is giving me a boob job and I look around for Alexis but she is no where to be found I let out a moan and start to over Mindy's face and tits with my warm sticky cum. I sit up and ask "So where is Alexis?" as I finish my question the door opens and in walks Alexis in her school uniform and a cart with 3 breakfast trays with eggs,toast,hash browns, and bacon. We ate for a few moments in complete silence until Mindy ask "So Seth what happened last night after Fontaine pull you out of here by your ear?" I smile softly at her an say "Well she took me to her room by my which hurt like but after a few moment in her room she was on her knees and sucking on my cock like there was no tomorrow." "Wow who would have thought she would be into one of the students not to mention a freshman" Alexis say I look at her at her with some disappoint in my eyes and say "Wow thanks a lot" all she does is giggle a little before she say "I didn't mean it that way.""Maybe we should have her join in on this group" Mindy say enthusiastically. I think for moment an say "Well she does seems to have quite a it of experience and she help you give improve your technique and help with things we may not know how to do."I finish the breakfast on my tray and place it back on the cart. "That was good but now how am I suppose to get out of here without being seen" I ask and we sit around thinking when Mindy says "Maybe we should ask Fontaine since she is going to be part of this group." "Okay I will do it" says Alexis as she grads Mindy's and puts it on the cart along with hers and leaves the room and wait for her to return. When she returns she is holding a rope and I ask "so what it the rope for" she just smiles as walk to he window and pushes it open and and starts to lower it and ties one end to the bed. "One of us will go outside and help you get across the grounds with out being seen." she say "okay" I say then Alexis looks at Mindy who is only in a pair of panties and say "Since I am the only that is dressed it will be me" and she hand the rope to Mindy and leaves the room. I quickly get dressed give Mindy a kiss and start to descend down the rope on to he ground of the girls dorm.

I peek my head around the corner and wait for Alexis to give me the signal come along and move as quickly as we can to he dock and thankfuly I was not seen by and female students we I get to he boat I thank Alexis and give he a kiss get in a boat and back to the boys dorm.

As get back to my room the spirit of **Gravekeepers Assailant **laying on my bed naked and in a provocative pose an she looks at and says"looks like you had a good night" and disappears with a slight pout. I grab my 2 decks and decide to o see Jaden and Syrus and see if they with like to duel to how get ready to our expulsion duel.

When I get to the Slifer Red dorm I go to there but are not there and I hear a small commotion down stair and follow it to the Professor's room where Chumley is dueling the strong man that I dueled 2 nights ago and as I watch the duel it is Chumely's turn and he plays **Silent Doom** which allows him to summon a monster to the field from his grave yard and he chooses his **Big Koala (ATK 2700/DEF 2000) **in face up defense mode. Then he activate Polymerizationand fuses his Koala with the **Des Kangaroo **in his hand to form the **Master of OZ (ATK 4200/ DEF ) **he attacks **Dizzy Angel **dropping the mans life points to 700. It is now the mans turn and he draws his card and plays 2 **Hot Sauce Bottles** and then activates the effect of his countous spell card **Flipping the Table **destroying his 2 **Hot Sauce Bottles **and taking **Master of Oz **with them and because his **Hot Sauce Bottles **were destroyed he takes 500 point of damage which is 1000 point of damage and that drops Chumley down to 0 making him lose and he has a long face and I think it is better that I just go so I do and get ready for tomarrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Gravekeepers Duelist Harem**

**AN: So for the long wait for this chapter but I have had a lot of personal things I had to work out **

**Chapter 9: Expulsion Duel Part 1**

I woke up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night from a horrible nightmare I was have. I look beside me and see the slime and naked form of the **Gravekeeper Assailant **not wanting I carefully untangle my self and go into the bathroom. I go over to go over to the sink and splash water on my and start to think back to the nightmare.

(Nightmare) I am kneeling on the ground in the duel arena in complete defeat, A black figure walk to me with a black figure floating behind him and he says "I told you the you are a pathetic duelist." I look up and see my dad in duel attire with his duel disk and then roar come from behind him and shoots it white lighting at me)

I shake my head and try shake out of my mind because I fully know my dad won't come to the academy unless he absolute has too. I grab the towel hanging up behind me and start to dry off my face and knowing that I will not be ale to go back to sleep I sit at my desk and plug in a set of head phone into my computer so I don't wake up **Gravekeeper's Assailant **and I start to play some practice duel's with my new deck with some of the top duelist on an intermediate difficulty. I win some and also lose some so I guess I have to hope for a good hand and a few good draws during the duel. I do this for hours coming up with different strategy's and stuff. A pair of slightly transparent arms wrap around the back of my neck as I feel a very soft and tender kiss on my cheek I put the head phone on my neck and say "Good Morning to you too beautiful" I look over at the clock and it is only 6am so I still have a 2 hours before the school even opens and 3 hours until the duel. "So are you working on your other deck again" she asks in the sweeties voice she can manage I look her and smile and give her a kiss on the lips and she starts and goes back into her card out of embarrassment. I turn off the computer and grad a towel and go into the bathroom to take a shower. I come out of the bathroom about 30mins later and get dressed then go down to the Obelisk blue dinning hall to a quick and light breakfast. After breakfast I exit the dorm and head for the school.

At the school Dr. Crowler is walking around talking to himself in his saying " Just look at the pathetic Slifer's littering the campus like vermin. The hollowed halls of my Duel Academy are the the elite not the lame not Jaden Yuki" he stops talking to him self, and yells " That Slifer slacker has made a fool of me for long enough" it scares the near Slifers and run into a near by classroom. He then starts to mumble to himself again "Then there is that Kiba brat he will be hard to get rid with him being the son of the schools owner be he made a fool of me too and I won't stand for it." He chuckle lightly to and says under his breath "But soon they will pay most dearly for it soon with what I have plan they will be the fools" he is interrupted from as someone calls his and Chazz come walking up to him. He looks at an asks "Uh Chazz how can I be of serves" he waste no time an replies quick with "You can put me in tag team duel against Jaden and Syrus that's how" Dr. Crowler looks at him for moment before saying "You" Chazz look a bit angry and say "that's right this time I now that I can beat him and send him packing." Dr. Crowler gives a sigh and says "Sorry but you will be sitting this duel out Chazz" "What" Chazz yells out looking surprised and angry. Crowler puts up his finger ans starts to say "But get me wrong your dueling skill are quite admirable but I am afraid I am not taking any chances on this 1 if Jaden loses here he will be expelled from Duel Academy once an for all which is why he will be facing the greatest tag duelist in the world." and as he walks away Chazz stares at him wondering who that could be.

I am sitting in a close by classroom to the duel put cards in order using the combo method there for most of cards that I want to come out together will as I wait for the expulsion is about to start. Once I am satisfied with the combos I collect my cards and just outside of the arena for Jaden and Syrus watching as many students go by hoping to get some good seats. Feeling a little nervous since I am using a brand new deck in a high stakes duel the spirit of **Gravekeeper's Assailant** appears trying calm you down "loosen up if you are all stiff and nervous you will make mistakes that might cot you" she says. Then she disappears as Jaden and Syrus walk up and I can tell that Syrus is nervous I give him a smirk trying to cheer him a little as we hear the speakers in the arena turn on.

Someone starts talking over he speakers and says " The duel will start in just a few moment and then the tag duel after a brief intermission remember these are test conditions this is a sudden expulsion match." There a few moments of silent as we wait until we hear over the speaker say "Send in the accused Seth Kiba,Syrus Tuesdale and Jaden Yuki" We are looking at all of students that will be watch and I would say it is almost the whole student body and even a few of the teachers. As we look around Jaden is the first to saying "Wow the acoustics in here are great" "Yeah you think they count your echo as your tag partner"? Syrus asks before Jaden starts to rub his head and says "For the last time you are my partner." Syrus laughs and says "It doesn't hurt to ask thou" I look at Syrus just believe in your and trust your first instinct an you should do just fine" and we start to walk towards the arena stage where we will be dueling. We turn and see Chumley come panting into the upper level of the arena and Jaden say "Oh look Chumley made it here" and Syrus say "Just barely"Jaden gives him a little and as we turn walk to the center of he stage Syrus see's his and more nervous and keeps repeating to himself in his head "I gotta believe in myself, I gotta believe in my self, I gotta believe in myself." Then Crowler stands up and says "Now lets introduce our duelist for the first match," A white girl with long blonde hair green eyes with red glasses and wearing a short green plaid skirt with a white shirt with a blue tie and pink jacket over it and as she walk up on the stage Crowler continues "Rebecca Hawkins " I put my face in my hand wishing right that was facing my dad instead as Syrus "Awww you got lucky you get face pretty so maybe this won't so bad" then Crowler walks up besides him and says "maybe she is still pretty young but she was the US champion at the age of 8" they all at her in surprise and Jaden says wow a former USA champion." Crowler grabs both Jaden and Syrus and sits them down next the chancellor we go to our respected sides then Crowler yells "Let duel begin."

"Ladies first" I say she draws her first card and plays **Graceful Charity **which allow to draw 3 cards then discards 2 she the plays **Fire Princess (ATK 1300/DEF 1500) **in attack mode and lays down 2 face downs okay my turn is say and draw wondering why she would play **Fire Princess **but I am notgoing to complain and I play my **Mother Grizzly (ATK 1400/DEF 1000) **in attack mode and I attack with my **Mother Grizzly **but she stops my attack by activating one of her face downs called **Gravity Bind** which stops all monsters with 4 stars or more from attacking I look a little and set 1 card face down she draws and 200 LP thank to the **Marie The Fallen One **in her her which was one of card discarded and her points from 4000lp to 4200lp that causes he **Fire Princess's **effect to active giving me 500 points of damage dropping from 4000 to 3500. She then actives her other face down which was **Poison of the Old Man **which has effect and she gain another 1200lp instead of dealing 800 points of damage to me n it rises he life points to 5400 and the activates her **Fire Princess's **effect again giving me 500 more points of damage drooping me to 3000lp she switches her **Fire Princess **into defense mode and plays another card face down defense and she ends she turn. I draw a card and say that **Gravity Bind **won't save you from me I discard my **Warrior of Atlantis **from my hand to take out **A Legendary Ocean **from my deck and add it to my hand and now I am going to play it after I activate it the arena fills with fake water and even though it is it cause some less experience duelist to hold so as not to drown then tell her this lower all water monster down by 1 star and give the 200 attack and defense. Then I summon **Mermaid Knight (ATK 1500 DEF 700) **in attack and her attack is 1700 hanks to **A Legendary Ocean **and my mermaid can attack thanks to its own effect so I first use my mermaid to attack her face down which was **Skull-Mark Ladybug **and give Rebecca another 1000lp when destroyed raising her life points to 6400 and that activates her **Fire Princess's **effect giving me 500 more point of damage putting me at 2500lp. Then I use my grizzly which has 1600 attack now and destroy her **Fire Princess **and use my mermaid's second attack to attack her directly causing her to drop from 6400 to 4700lp I then lay down 2 face downs and end my turn. She draw her and looks even more determined as she gain 200 more LP putting her at 4900lp, and plays **Tribute To The Doomed **she discards her **Witch Of The Black Forest **and destroys my **Mermaid Knight **and then she plays pot agreed letting her draw 2 cards an then she plays a card face down defense mode and a card face down and ends her turn. I draw and active **Mystical Space Typhoon **and destroys her **Gravity Bind **then I summon **Unshaven Angler (ATK 1500/DEF 1600) **it get a boost to 1700 I attack with my Angler first and destroy her **Cat of Ill Omen **which allows her get a trap card from her deck and after she chooses for actives her face down card **Rope of Life **where she discards her and and summon 1 of those monsters with an 800 attack point boost and she chooses her **Shadow Ghoul (ATK 1600/DEF 1300) **thanks to rope **Shadow Ghouls **attack goes up to 2400 but then his effect activates giving another 700 points because she has 7 monsters in her graveyard putting at a whopping 3100 attack. I end my turn since my angler doesn't stand a chance against her more powerful monster. She draws and gets 200 more LP putter her at 5100lp she summons **Luster Dragon(ATK 1900/DEF 1600) **in attack mode first decides to attack with her ghoul and goes at my grizzly I activate **Tornado Wall **which protects my life points but so it destroys my grizzly which allows to summon a new as long as has 1500 attack or less and I choose **Drill Barnacle (ATK 300/DEF 0) **She decides to attack my angler with her **Luster Dragon **but I active a face down called **Poseidon Wave **which stops her attack an give 800 of damage for each Fish,Sea Serpent and aqua monster and since I have gets hit with 1600 points of damage dropping her to 3500lp and with that she ends her turn. I first I active my last face down card **Level Limit-Area B **which switches all level 4 or higher monsters into defense mode I then active Aqua** Jet **on my drill putting him at 1500 I use his to attack her putting her down to 2000lp and drill get 1000 more attack because it caused damage which now puts him at 3500 attack and with that I end my turn. She draws and gets a little twinkle in her as she 200lp put up to 2200lp and lays the card face down and ends her turn. My turn and say "You put up a good duel but I and going to finish it now" I offer my **Unshaven Angler **which counts as 2 sacrifices when summoning a water attribute monster and I summon my trump card **Ocean Dragon Lord-Neo-Daedalus (ATK 2900/DEF 1600) **and I active it effect which destroys everything on the field and hands besides it self and then I attack her directly and dropping her down to zero.

She smiles softly as she drops both and and holograms start disappear she turns to the chancellor and say "I am coming to this can I have application and I don't think need a test since you just saw my skills." Chancellor Sheppard looks at her a minute and says "I agree" he calls over Fonda Fontaine to take her to his office to fill out out the paper she grabs my arm and drags along as we fallow her to the chancellors office.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Grave keepers Duelist Harem**

**Chapter 10: Expulsion Duel Part 2**

As Rebekah continues to hang off of my arm as we reach the chancellor's off and we fallow Fonda Fontanel in to the office reaches into one of the drawers and pulls out 2 piece of and say"This the entry application and this the written entrance test that you have to take" she hands them to Rebekah Rebekah grabs my and says "okay let go Seth" "Hold on Seth can not be with you while you the test since he is already a student" Ms. Fontanel says with a smile. Rebekah gives a little pout and kisses me on the cheek before going to one the empty rooms to fill out the papers. After the door closes to the small office room Fonda Fontanel grabs me by shirt and pushes me down into the chancellor's chair with a seductive grin on her face and says "How we have little bit of fun?"she gets down on all four in front of me an starts to crawl towards me swaying her hips more than necessary as she reaches me she starts to turns the chair to face the desk and she crawls under the desk she quick undoes my pants and pull out my cock and says "Looks like someone is excited" and give out a soft giggle as she start to stroke my rapidly hard growing cock. Once my cock is fully erect and hard she starts to pull up her shirt and reveals that she isn't wearing a bra the puts my cock between her big boobs and to give me a titty fuck. She starts to enthusiastically suck on the head of my cock as it comes out of her cleave and has she bounces he massive bust up and down on my cock I am not able to last long from her great and experienced mouth and moan loudly as I start to cum in her mouth and on her tits. She moans softly as she swallows my cum that I in her mouth as rubs in my cum that landed on her chest an the he proceeds to clean off my cock by sucking me off. After she is done and I pull up my pants Rebekah comes out of the office as Fonda Fontanel pulls her shirt back down and Rebekah looks at her with curiosity of why she was under the desk but doesn't ask an Fontanel papers and asks "so now that I am enrolled when do I get my jacket and move in with Seth?" Fontanel lets out a heavy sigh and says "You will get your jacket tomorrow and you will not be moving in with because you have to start in the Lifer red dorm" "What that is so unfair" Rebekah pouts and then she grabs my arm and says "Let go watch that next duel" and with her hanging off my she pulls me back to the duel arena.

When get back to he arena their opponents has already been revealed Rebecca and I behind Alexis who is sitting next to Baston and as look to who their opponents I let out a big and say "Oh no not the Paradox Bozos." Alexis looks an says brightly "I remember reading about these 2 they suppose the best tag duelist and work with the creator of duel monsters him self so do you say they are bozos?" I fold my hands and put my head on top on an say "Everything you was true however they finish each other sentences and talk in rhyme and with what I know how they duel they are a 1 trick pony." All three of thee of the people look surprised and ask "what is their trick" I just smile an say "You will see I don't want to spoil the surprise" and as I say this starts to explain the rules for the duel " The rules for this tag duel are very simple their so no sharing of strategy or advice and share of any that I not yet in play however you use what is on your partners field understood and duel" he say a he jumps off of the dueling platform.

Syrus start the duel and summons **Gyroid (ATK 1000/DEF 1000) **in attack mode and ends his turn the Para draws and says "You must be joking I am surprised that thing even has an attack mode this on the other hand" an summons **Jirai Gumo (ATK 2200/ DEF 100) **also in attack mode and ends and it is Jaden's then an draws and says "What an over grown bug that is nothing my deck can't squash he summons a card in face down defense mode and end his and now it is Dox's turn he draws and says "The best denfense you fool is a strong offense" he summons **Kaiser Sea Horse (ATK 1700/ DEF 1650) **in attack modeand then he decides to play the spell card **Tribute Doll **which allow him to offer 1 monster and is allowed to summon a level 7 monster in it's place. He then special summons **Kazejin (ATK 2400/ DEF 2200) **in attack mode. Bastion then says "He offered his brothers monster to summon a better monster for the team now that is what I call tag dueling" I looks and say "They just setting up the field for their trick" they look at me surprise to know I know what they are doing. Para starts to talk and says "Do you think you actually know any thing of this game" "Your loser your joke in other words your lame" Dox finishes. Then Para looks at his brother and says "And if they think this is starting to get grueling" "Wait till I draw and give then a true schooling" Dox finish and plays **Dark Designator **and uses it so Para can add **Sanga of the Thunder **from his deck and add it to his hand. Once Para adds it to his hand and says "The duel just started" "And yet it is almost done" Dox finishes "For your demise has already begone" They say in unison. It now Syrus turn again and he draws he summon his **Steamroid (ATK 1800/ DEF 1800) **in attack mode and then activates **Polymerization **to fuse together his **Gyroid **and **Steamroid **to make **Steam Gyroid (ATK 2200/ DEF 1600) **and he tries attacking Para thinking that is defenseless but is intercepted by his brothers **Kazejin. **Then places 1 card face down and ends his turn. Now it Para's turn and starts by playing **Monster Reborn **and brings back his **Jirai Gumo **and then plays his own **Tribute Doll **and offers his **Jirai Gumo **and summons **Suijin (ATK 2500/ DEF 2400) **in attack mode then he to barrow his monster and lets him and he offers **Kaiser Sea Horse **and thanks to it special ability he is able to summon his **Sanga of the Thunder (ATK2600/ DEF 2200) **in attack mode. Then Baston says "I would put their odds at winning this to be 500 to 1" I look at and say "This there trick because now they are going to combine them." We look back at the duel arena and Para starts to say "Three monsters on our side what could be better" "I know what brother when they come together " Dox answers then Para offers all 3 monsters and summons **Gate Guardian (ATK3750/ DEF 3400) **in attack mode and attack **Steam Gyroid **and dropping Syrus's and Jaden's life points from 8000 to 6450 and then he sets a card face down. Baston then makes a commit on the by saying "This isn't a duel its target practice for the Paradox Brothers and Syrus is the bulls eye" Alex looks concern for a moment and says "He's just made a few bad moves that's all he will turn things around or at least I hope he does Jaden is good but he is not good enough to win this by himself." Para looks at them intensely and starts to say "I know it hurts" "And he bad news is it only gets worse" Dox finishes and then Syrus says "If it get as bad as this rhyming then we will be in serious trouble." Jaden draws and says "Sweet" and then summons **Elemental Hero Clayman (ATK 800/ DEF 2000) **in attack mode and then he actives **Polymerization **to fuse his **Elemental Clayman **and his face down monster which is **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix **and summons his **Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster (ATK 2000/ DEF 2500) **in face up defense mode he then actives its special ability causing 1000 points of to the Paradox Brothers dropping from 8000 to 7000 and that ends his turn. Now it is Dox's turn and draws an plays **Fairy Meteor Crush **and equips it to their **Gate Guardian. **Syrus actives his face down which is **Mystical Space Typhoon **hoping to destroy **Fairy Meteor Crush **but Para actives his face down **Judgment of Anubis **negating the effect of **Mystical Space Typhoon **and destroying it by discarding a card it also allows them to destroy **Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster **and dropping their points own to 4450lp. Then Dox summons **Defense Wall (ATK0/DEF 2100) **in attack mode and then he plays block attack switching **Defense Wall **into defense mode. It is Syrus turn and the Paradox Brothers say "It is your turn what are you waiting for?" Syrus shuffles and mumbles to himself "To be honest a miracle" and all he does is play a monster card face down in defense mode he feels Jaden look at him and thinks to himself (I know it was a weak move but it was the best I could do). It is and attacks Syrus face down card which was **Cycroid( ATK 800/ DEF 1000)** inflicting 2750 point of damage putting them at 1700. Para then start to taunt them by saying "Your life points are fallen" "Your game play is appalling" Dox finish and they say together "There is nothing to be done except to give up and start bawling". Jaden has his head hanging low and not moving and a voice on the loud speaker says "Jaden Yuki it is your turn if you do not make a move you will be disqualified."As we all look Bastion speaks and says "Well it is 2 monsters to none that is a simple calculation to figure their be makered." Alexis gives a slight nod before saying "Nice Bastion now you are dogging them words I don't even understand come on we have to believe that Jaden has a strategy" Baston looks intently at the duel area before saying "Oh I am certain that he does it's Syrus that I am concern about he's walked into ever trap,spell and attack the Paradox Brothers have played hes been horrible." Alex lets out a sigh before she says "You know on second thought I liked it better when I couldn't understand what you were saying" "Oh sorry" he says immediately with out even thinking. Alexis then softly whispers "Come on" I look and I see mumbling to himself and saying "I am a genius a pure genius first I lead them deep inside of the abandon dorm then I arrange this tag duel as punishment then I hire the worlds best tag duelist to make sure they lose and get expelled" and start to a weird laugh and while he Chancellor Sheppard startling and starts to say " So Crowler enjoying the boys punishment a little to much are we?" He is a little worried but skillful lies saying "Oh my no you misinterpret I'm just laughing because I am happy the duel is nearly done after all our students look oh so weary I am thrilled that their suffering is nearly though." "Oh it doesn't look like they suffering so much to" Sheppard say while pointing at Crowler looks back at then sounding a little surprised and Sheppard continues saying "In fact Jaden look like he is just getting his second wind" Jaden looks up with a determined look in his eyes. Para starts to speak and says "Well well the Silfer red forges ahead when a smart duelist" "Would have fled" Dox says finishing his brothers sentence."Oh man I am starting to wish the made us Slifers Orange then we wouldn't have to put up with many of these awful rhymes" Para and Dox both look very angrily at him as the duel spirit of **Wing Kuriboh **appears and coo happy and Jaden look at him and says "I know I don't think they got it ether" with a smile on his face. Para continues to at him with anger before saying "Forget about our rhyming" "Just focus more on your card playing" says Dox. Then Para and says "For the partner you have" then Dox joins in as they both say "To win you have a long way." Syrus lets out worried as Jaden tries to comfort him by saying "Don't you listen to then Sy okay " Syrus tries to argue "But they're right" Jaden shoots it down and says "They aren't right Sy I know because you are going to be he 1 to take that thing down" he say pointing at **Gate Guardian. **I chuckle softly and say "looks like Jaden has a plan to take down the **Gate Guardian **with some help from Syrus" they look at me for a moment then look back towards the duel. Jaden draws his card and the he summon his **Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK 1600/ DEF 1400) **in attack mode and then he equips him with the spell card **Spark Blaster **he use the blaster to switch **Gate Guardian **from attack mode to defense mode. Baston looks back at and asks "Don't you think that is a weird choice are sure Jaden has a plan?" I just smile and say "Just watch" The Paradox Brother look at him with a curious look on there and Para says "You must be a fool when **Gate Guardian **on defense he never tires your situation is just as dire" and then Dox adds in "And though I hate to feed the fire the **Defense Wall **we played you have yet to retire" and then he plays a card face down and ends his turn. Dox and draws and just plays a card face and ends his turn. Syrus look over and say's Jaden there about to take us out there is no point in me even bother drawing I should just give up maybe at least let you have a rematch then" Jaden try's to cheer Syrus by reminding of the last time he had 1 draw.

(Flashback)

Him and Jaden are having a practice duel in there dorm room thinking that there is no way of winning he gives but wants to what he would of drawn and it was a card that could has changed the entire duel.

(End Flashback)

Hoping that he draws the card he needs he draw and looks happily at Jaden and says "Jaden" Jaden looks at him and says "Sy you got it well then show them the drill" He the summons **Drillroid (ATK 1600/ DEF 1600)** in attack mode he attack with his monster and destroys the **Defense Wall **thanks to his monsters special ability. The Paradox Brother smirk and Para starts to say " A nice try" "But not nice enough" Dox says and Pare speaks again and says " **Gate Guardian **still stands" "Despite your best stuff" Dox finishes. Jaden smirks at and hen says "But that wasn't his best stuff right Sy?" The Paradox Brothers look both worried and stunned as Syrus confirms Jaden's statement and says " Yep but now that your **Defense Wall **is ruble your get it well a certain monster will anyway" They both look worried as Syrus plays his **Shield Crush **spell and allowing him to destroy **Gate Guardian **because it is in defense mode. All of the students start cheering at the **Gate Guardian **is destroyed finally. Baston is stunned and asks " Did you see that did you tell me you saw that" Alex answers him sounding a little annoyed and says "Baston I sitting next to you watching my friends in the duel of their lifes what do you think I am looking at" "aw" Bation replies and Rebecca squeals with happiness and says "that was a great move and now since **Gate Guardian **is gone they should have time winning this duel. Don't you you so?" she asks as she cling on to my arm I don't turn away from the duel and say "I think I will have to agree if their deck is similar to the deck they used in duelist kingdom." Alex looks back at us and feels a little jealous as she sees Rebecca hanging off of before she says "It was great team work and that what it will take to win this duel" Bastion gives a quick nob and says " Lets hope that they can keep it up." Syrus finishes his turn after laying a card face down and then Syrus thanks Jaden for the pep talk before Para interrupts then saying " Mind if we join in on all the praise you 2" "Because for destroying that monster we should really" Dox says and then Para join Dox and says thank you" They as grins spread across their faces. Para continues to continuities to talk saying"They say what doesn't destroy you makes you stronger and it is true after all we haven't been destroyed and we are about to become more powerful then ever" and then he play the spell card **Dark Element **which can only be activated when **Gate Guardian **is in the graveyard and paying half of here life points which putting them at 3500 allow him to summon **Dark Guardian (ATK 3800/ DEF 3800). **Then Para say he be beaten by battle. Everybody looks surprise and Bastion says "Invincible in battle and has those attack points." Then Para has it attack but stops with his hero barrier and Para end his turn. Syrus drops to his knees and think to himself (Just as I step up my game they step up theirs even more) they said Jaden say chin up Sy this match isn't over yet" Syrus argues saying " But J" he stops him says "But nothing pal stand up" and he thinks to himself (Because you going to want a good view for what I about to pull). Sryus slowly stand up and Para starts to say "It looks like the boy still wants to proceed" "Really I thought for surly for mercy he would plea" Dox says and Para continues with "No he would need smarts to know to concede" Jaden interrupts then saying "can it you 2" he draw and plays **Pot of Greed **letting draw 2 card and then he activate the field card **Fusion Gate **allowing to fuse without **Polymerization **he then fuses together **Elemental Avian. Bubble, and Sparkman **to summon his **Elemental Hero Tempest (ATK 2800/ DEF 2800) **then he gets ride of **Fusion Gate **so he can play **Skyscraper **his elemental heroes gain 1000 attack point during his turn if there is a strong monster on the opponents field. Then he attacks **Dark Guardian **with his **Tempest **and uses his ability with a little help from Syrus and his face down card and discards to keep Tempest alive. We all at Jaden with curiosity why he would attack as Alexis asks "I don't get I was he hoping for a tie?" I look back see Zane in the upper levels as he says "Clever as long as Syrus knows what to do next it is Dox's turn he draws the activates his trap Card **One on One Fight ** cause the 2 strongest monsters to battle each other which is **Dark Guardian **and** Tempest** as **Dark Guardian **attacks Syrus asks " But why it will be a tie again what is the point in attacking" and Doc replies with "I have my reasons." and since **Skyscraper **is only card on the field he discards it to save his **Tempest **and they lose 1000lp because of it putting them at 200 and Dox ends his turn. Then Jaden turns to Syrus and says "Alright Sy remember what I said?" Syrus answers with "Oh right" and thinks to himself (This will all work out if I play the right card). "Got it Sy" Jaden ask enthusiastically. Syrus nods and says "i think" Syrus think to himself (play the right card that goes back to what my brother was saying)

{Flashback}

Syrus is back in a school an asks his brother "Hey Zane whats the difference between knowing how to use a card and know how to play a card aren't they the same thing?" Zane looks back at him a says "That is something that can never be taught only learned" he turns o face his brother and continues "it takes a moment of pure clarity when see dueling on another level a higher level all the angles all the moves you won't think you will just act

{End Flashback}

(okay enough thinking time me me to act) Syrus draws his next card and starts off by offering is **Drillroid **for his **UFOroid (ATK 1200/ DEF 1200) **and activates **Powerbond **to summon **UFOroid Fighter (ATK?/DEF ?) **and Syrus it get better because attack points are the sum total the 2 monster you fuse making his attack 4000. Para starts to say "I matters your ceaseless prattle" "You know **Dark Guardian **can't be destroyed in battle. Syrus smiles an says yes that is true but it doesn't really matter because **Powerbond **has special effect the double the attack of the monster the was made using it. The Paradox Brother gasp an say together "To make 8000" Syrus smirks and says "Sure **Dark Guardian **will survive the attack but it will be a different story for your life points. The attack hit **Dark Guardian **and goes through his and hits the Paradox Brothers and drooping the to zero and ending the duel. Everyone looks happy beside Chazz and Bastion starts to say "Well well they won I am getting more impressed everyday" Alexis turns towards Bastion and say " I am just happy that Jaden and Syrus get to stay here " she look at and blushes a Rebecca is cheering not and blow Alexis a kiss causing her to blush a little deeper. Chazz storms out of the duel arena mad that Jaden and Syrus won Chancellor Sheppard stood up and said "Well since you won will still be enrolled here Jaden then turns to the Paradox Brother are on their knees and says "Oh and you guys let me say it was a great honor and if you ever want a rematch just holler" the chancellor chuckles and say "Well said Jaden and I am sure it will be even better written" Jaden get a dumb founded look on his face as the chancellor continuities to speak "That's right I want a 5 page report I want to read about everything you learn by dueling the brothers and how it help you realize that trespassing in the abandon dorm was wrong" Jaden groans and complains saying "Aw talk about a bummer" then the Chancellor say then how about 10 page and single space and hen turns to me you too Seth but about Rebecca Professor says I will make sure that hey get it done and he leaves. Jaden groans "How and I write 10 pages I never even read that much" everyone start to leave as Jaden continuities to complain 10 whole pages that is practically a book my life is so over aw this going to take forever" as him and Syrus leave too.

**AN**: I will be slowing down haveing some live problems but I will be posting I will most likly be doing a chapter a month


	11. Chapter 11

**Gravekeeper Duelist Harem**

**Chapter 11**

It has been a few days since the expulsion duel and we are back at school and things have gotten back to being pretty normal. Us Obelisk blue freshmen play soccer while the Ra yellows and Slifer Red play baseball as all of the girls are running on the track around us. I take a break for a moment by the fence and while I am getting a drink of water I look over and see Dr. Crowler walking around in a bad mood and not paying attention as a base ball hit him and sends him flying into and pile of sports supplies. "Heads up" Jaden say as he and Syrus run toward where the ball went and when he pops out of the sports supplies with the baseball on his eye both Jaden Syrus both let out a worried scream as Dr. Crowler starts to say "You while of course who else can cause such intense pain." Then both get on their knees as Syrus says "Now that what I call keeping your eye on the ball". "Sorry" Jaden says as Bastion starts to run up behind then Jaden starts to says "It was" but then is interrupted by Bastion saying "My fault I was the 1 who hit the ball". He then looks to see who and see's that it is Bastion and he changes his tone and says "Of course here I was looking to find a new accomplice and here it smacks me in the face well the eye actually, but that is really beside the point." Bastion bow his and says " Dr. Crowler please accept my apologies." Dr. Crowler quick turns around with his arms in and x shape and says " No no no no I been meaning to have my contacts refitted for ages and now I have the excuse" and then mumbles under his breath "And the perfect new protege." Dr. Crowler then turn around and saw Jaden and Syrus try to hear what and angrily turns towards them and starts to say "Alright you two you have enough trouble now shoo shoo shoo" and start to growl at then and Jaden says "fine" as they get to their feet and start to leave and as the go back toward the field Jaden yell back "That was foul Bastion bye" then Crowler turns back to Bastion and says "Never mind those 2 Slifer slackers it is time you start consorting with those more your class don't you think it is time you started consorting with me" he says with a evil looking smile. Alexis comes running and ask "What you looking at?" It takes me a minute to realize she is even and asked my something and I say "It's nothing I say walking over to the bench and putting my water jug down and go back to the soccer game until the end of class.

Our next class is Duel theory with and I and sitting in between Alexis and Mindy while Rebecca is force to sit in the front of the class because she is a slifer then Chass walks in and sits in what he think is his seat as he sits down he demands "Yo foot rub and ice tea now" Some other Obelisk blues look at him and say "Get it yourself" Chazz looks at then with and asks "What was that?" They huddle up and 1 asks doesn't he know" while the 1 from earlier answers "I guess not" "Know what" Chazz asks and before they can answer him another Obelisk blue student comes up to him and says "Chazz where do you think you are sitting" "My seat" Chazz answers like that is the dumbest question he has ever been asked. Then the students says "Sorry but that isn't your seat anymore now move." "What are you talking about of course this is my seat is says so right here" until he realizes his name plate is missing. "Sorry Chazz but you have been moved way over there" he says point down toward and few of the Ra students. "No way this is all wrong I don't belong over there with those losers." He then faces the front and says " tell everyone this is a mistake tell them I belong up here" don't even look at as he starts to speak and says "But you don't and you haven't since you lost that one duel to ooo who was it now aww yes I remember Jaden Yuki A SLIFER which is why tomorrow you will duel Bastion Misawa and if you lose to him as well you 2 will switch dorms" He looks disgusted at Dr. Crowler and says "You mean I will become a Ra Yellow duelist?" "Yes, very good now is you can only duel as well as you listen" Chazz growls for a moment as the class laughs at he as he runs out of the class room "I won't be a Ra" he yell as he runs towards the Obelisk blue dorm. After class Alexis, Mindy, and Rebecca are standing around arguing who will be eating lunch with me today I let out a sigh and say "Not again I am putting a stop to this right now" I walk toward and say "okay you 3 now listen we can all eat lunch together 2 of you on the sides and the 3rd across form me" and all 4 of us start walking to the Obelisk blue dorm the 3 of them hanging all over me.

Once we get to the dorm we go straight to the lunch room and we order our lunch I get some shrimp Alfredo while Alexis and Mindy both get a Caesar salad while Rebecca gets a cheese burger and fries and when we sit down Mindy sits to my right with Alexis to my left and Rebecca across from I look and say "okay every one tomorrow when we eat you three will all rotate to the right and every day we eat okay?" "Okay" they answer in unison. As we are finishing up lunch Rebecca looks at and asks "Seth I heard from a few students that you a duel simulate connected with the Kaiba mainframe is the true?" "Yes, it is maybe you all can come to my room after we finish with lunch?" They all have wide smiles on their faces after I say that and as we turn our plates into the cooks to wash and we go up to my room.

Once we get up to my room I see that I have an email from my god father Pegasus tell me that he was currently on an expedition in Egypt to get ideas for my next duel monster cards and found an interesting item and upon further inspection this item has the same aura as the millennium item and it is called a shadow charm so I has sent to you and you should get in a few love your god father Pegasus. Wow Alexis says "I didn't know that Maximillion Pegasus was your god father" "Yeah I say the gravekeeper monster were made specifically for me before they went into circulation and any cards that he thinks I may be interested in he sends me" she sits on the bed now knowing that I have access to any card every made and I start to log into the duel simulator for Rebecca to play on as Mindy and Alexis and talking to each other in hush tones and giggling. After I log Rebecca in she decides to go against the former intercontinental champion Bandit Keith Mindy and Alexis pull me down on the bed and Mindy whispers seductively in my ear "We were never able to give you your surprise properly so maybe we could give it to you tonight." Rebecca over heard her and says "Hey what about me she says?" Mindy sinkers and says "We think you may be a little too young for this." "No, I am not I am going to do this too." "Okay" Mindy smiles and says "Then let go back to the girl's dorm to choose what to wear" and they all leave me room to get ready for tonight and give me my surprise. The spirit of **Gravekeepers Assailant** appears and says "Sounds like you are going to have a fun and busy night tonight" smirking mischievously at me I look at her and ask "I bet you were here for real so you could join us don't you?" all she does is blush and smiles really big and disappears either out of embarrassment or some other reason I decide to go take a shower before they get back and give me a surprise so into my bathroom and hop in the shower and decide to take my time unlike I do in the morning.

When I come back into my room from the bathroom, I am only wearing a towel and on my bed is Rebecca and Alexis with Mindy standing next to my bed Rebecca is wearing a silk see through green night gown. Alexis is a wearing a space bikini like Leia in Star Wars but the cloth is baby blue and see through. Mindy is wearing a Catwoman suit much like the one from the movie catwoman but the top is nothing but I thin leather strap and the pants have slit go up the inside of legs and thighs. Mindy grabs me and starts to kiss me while leading me to the big king size bed then pushing me down on to it. Alexis pulls off my towel and starts to lick and jerk off my cock as Rebecca climbs on top of my chest and starts to passionately kiss me I can tell she is a little embarrassed at she is wearing as she is blushing. Mindy comes up next to Alexis and start to suck on my cock as Alexis continues to jerk it off the part that is not in her mouth and start to play with my balls. Mindy smiles up at and thrusts my cock into her throat and gags a little as she continues to suck and continues to bob up and down on it. Mindy take her mouth off me and says "Okay slave time for you to ride that cock" and she pulls on Alexis collar and leading her to my dick and positions he in reverse cowgirl style and she helps in inside of her and taking her virginity as Rebecca gets on my face having me eat her out. Mindy takes off her pants and pulls Alexis head down to her pussy as she rides on my cock. I start to thrust up into her and she start to moan loudly into Mindy's pussy and we all cum at the same time and then we cuddle up with each other and fall asleep.

When I wake up early the next morning I see Alexis getting dress in her normal school uniform and I ask would you like to go on a morning walk with sure she says blushes a little as I climb out of the bed and I get dress and we walk down towards the dock in complete silence when we see Chazz and see him toss see him toss cards in the water. "This isn't right something is up as we leave Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion show to see the cards in the water as we go back to the blue dorm to wake up the rest of the girls.

After we wake them up, we remember the that Chazz and Bastion will be dueling today so we hurry up and run to the duel arena. We make it to the duel arena just as we hear Chazz say "I don't know what he is talking about Dr. Crowler I didn't do a thing" "Oh is that so" Me Alexis, Mindy, and Rebecca walk into the duel arena and Jaden turns and says Alexis Seth we don't say anything and Alexis continues to talk "We saw you this morning by the water you dumped them in and ran off I normally wouldn't snitch but you don't mess with someone's deck." Jaden turns back towards Chazz and says "Yeah no joke that's low for even you." Chazz tries to defend himself by saying "Aw come on who's to say I wasn't throwing away my own cards I guess Bastion and I have similar decks that's all" Jaden snaps back and says "liar." Chazz backs up a little and says "No one calls me a lair and no one calls me a thief". Bastion final says something "Fine you aren't let's just have our duel shell we." Jaden and Syrus turn to him in surprise and Jaden asks "But how" Bastion turn to him and answer him "A good duelist always has a spare deck, or a few of them after all you saw all of my different formulas well they were for all my different dueling decks" he pull open his jacket showing 6 deck boxes strapped to his chest and continues to speak "And each one of them is as powerful as the next "Yeah well you can have your 6 stinking decks, because all I need is this 1 now let's starts this" Chazz says look at Bastion with an angry look because his plan didn't work and Bastion replies with "I though you would never ask Chazz" he pulls a deck out of one the boxes and then says to Chazz "You are just a problem to be solved Chazz a theorem to be cracked you're finished." Chazz snaps back with "So bring on" then both shout "Duel"

"Hope you are ready because here comes the hurt" Chazz says as he draws his first card, he summons **Chthonian Soldier (ATK 1200/DEF 1400) **in attack and then he lays a card face down and ends his turn as we all look on and watch the duel. Bastion draw his first card and plays **Hydrogeddon (ATK 1600/DEF 1000) **in attack mode he attacks **Chthonian Soldier **lowering Chazz's life by 400 putting at 3600 but **Chthonian Soldier **effect kick in and deals the same amount to Bastion then **Hydrogeddon **effects activates allowing him to summon another1 and uses to attack Chazz directly cause another 1600 points of damage lowering him to 2000 and with that Bastion ends his turn. Then Chazz activates his face down which was **Call of the Hunted **and brings back **Chthonian Soldier **and then plays **Inferno Reckless Summon **allowing him to summon 2 more **Chthonian Soldier **and let Bastion summon 1 more **Hydrogeddon **then Chazz plays **Chthonian Alliance **and equipping it to his first one raising its attack to 3600. It gets 800 point for each card on the field with the same name he attacks 1 of Bastion's **Hydrogeddons **and inflects 2000 points of damage to him lowering him down to 1600 then Chazz ends his turn. Bastion draws and summons **Oxygeddon (ATK 1800/DEF 800) **in attack mode and attacks 1 of the weaker **Chthonian Soldier **and dealing 600 of damage to both of them dropping Chazz to 1400 and putting him at 1000 he attacks again with a **Hydrogeddon **and destroys the other weaker **Chthonian Soldier **and deal 400 points to both of them putting Chazz at 1000 and himself at 600. Then Syrus asks "Oh man why does Bastion keep on attacking? he's only hurting himself." "No he is fine" Jaden says then I come up next them and say "Bastion is play with his head right now the **Chthonian Soldier **with the magic card attack is 3600 Bastion would to summon an extremely strong monster to destroy it unless how he weakens it by destroying the other **Chthonian Soldier's **it attack drops down to 2000 then Bastion throws a card face down and ends his turn. Chazz draws his next and offers **Chthonian Soldier **and all of the cards in his hand to summon **Infernal Incinerator (ATK 2800/DEF 1800) **and his gives his and extra 600 points because Bastion 3 monsters on the field putting its attack at 3400. Then Chazz attacks but Bastion activates his face which is **Amorphous Barrier **which negates the attack and ends the battle phase and Chazz end his turn. Bastion draws his and activates **Bonding H2O **he tributes all 3 of his monsters so he specials summon his **Water Dragon (ATK2800/ DEF 2600) **and it lowers **Infernal Incinerator **attack to 3000 but his special ability activates dropping its attack to 0 Bastion attacks a win the duel.

Bastion looks at who fell of the stage from **Water Dragon's **attack and says " A well-played duel Chazz but not well enough" Chazz glare back at Bastion and angrily says " Pure luck you drew a lucky card and stumbled in to the win that's all" Bastion thinks for a moment as says "Perhaps but luck favors the prepared and I was prepared to beat you with a dozen other cards as well sorry but you would have loss the duel one way or another but deny it if you want just like you denied throwing my deck into the ocean." Chazz look at him smugly and says "Yeah prove it" Bastion lets out a sigh and says "Well if you insist her is a card I fished out with a formula that I wrote but I guess you could have wrote it, but then the math world probably be wrong and it not Chazz you stole, lied, and cheated you lost and deserve to be demoted." Chazz moans and bends over and says " This can't be" then Dr. Crowler get on the stage and walks towards Bastion and says" Bastion Misawa congratulations and welcome to Obelisk blue" Bastion looks at him for a moment sand says " No I must decline that invitation." Crowler look at him shocked that he turned it down and asks "What but what for?" Bastion then explains " When I first arrived at the academy I decided that I would enter Obelisk blue when I became the number 1 student in the freshman class." he turn to Jaden and me and continues to speak and says " Jaden Seth out of all the new freshmen I think that student is one of you" Me and Jaden look at as Jaden says "Hey thanks does that mean you want to settle this right here I mean seeing you guys duel really wanted me to get my game on?" Bastion chuckles lightly and says " Sorry but not now" Jaden steps forward with a slight look of disappointment and asks " why not?" Bastion answers him with " Because I have a lot of work to do before I duel you many formulas to write theorems to solve equations to balance and you're a good duelist Jaden and I plan to be ready." Jaden looks at him and smiles and says " Smart move" Chazz looks up slight and says in a very angry tone " He didn't have to prepare for me he won with just 1 days' notice" Bastion then steps closer to the edge of the dueling stage and says " Don't worry Jaden soon my dorm rooms walls will be filled with new strategies and we will have our duel just be prepare for it to turn out like that ball game you know the 1 where I struck you out." Jaden stare at him intensely and says " Keep on dreaming Bastion baseball is a pastime but dueling is my life until then pal" than looks at him intensely also and says "alright until then it is." we all look at Jaden and Bastion and the tense is so think between them you would a steak knife to cut it with. 


	12. Chapter 12

**The Gravekeeper Duelist Harem**

**AN: Sorry for the long wait I had a lot of medical issues I had to take care of **

**Chapter 12: Monkey Troubles**

I was the next night after Bastions promotion duel 3 of my current girlfriends are lying in bed with me in their silky nightgown Mindy is on top of me Alexis on my right and Rebecca on the left asleep. Meanwhile deep in the forest there are alarms going of at some kind of building with men running around with tranquilizer gun trying to stop a monkey wearing some kind of suit from escaping he gets into the elevator shaft and as 1 get to the top floor jumps through a glass window and escapes

The next morning while me and my girls walk to the classroom we bump into Chazz with a bag over his shoulder "Sorry about that Chazz how you doing?" I ask he grumbles "You loser" and continues to walk away and once he outside of the school he turns around and says "Stinking Duel Academy you demote me you laugh at me well that's it I've had it" he turn back and continues to walk and says "You won't have me to kick around anymore."

Syrus comes running into the classroom panting and huffing trying to catch his breath be he start to whine "Jaden" he says and run over to where he is sitting. He stands there panting and catching his breath and says "Jaden this is awful Chazz is gone." Jaden look at him and asks "And that is awful how?" After Syrus catches he answer " Well gee I don't know maybe because he is your big duel rival" Jaden gets a shocked look on his an says " Your right I need my competition" I look and 2 of my girls that are from the Obelisk blue dorm and I can see that they look worried. I look and hear 2 Obelisk boys as Taiyou says "You know what I saw Chazz packing his stuff up late last night" the boy next to him named Raizou say "You know why because he lost to that Ra" Taiyou look over at Baston and says Bastion wasn't it?" Raizou nods and says "And don't he also lost to that Slifer slacker too" then next to him with long black spiky hair says "yea if you can't beat the ketchup and mustard team then good riddance." I look down at Jaden as he looks up the boys talking and says "What a bunch of jerks I tell you is those were the only friends I had I would probably run away too." He looks back at Syrus and Syrus starts to speak and says "Jaden I know Chazz has been a pain in the past but what if he is in some trouble and needs us to help him." Jaden stands up quickly and say "Good point the right thing to do would to be to go look for him." Then Syrus asks "Yeah so when should we go?" Jaden gets an intense look in eyes and says" Right now Sy."

Alexis looks over at me and whispers to me "Let's go too" me Mindy, Alexis, and Jasmine quietly get out of our seats and fallow Jaden and Syrus, and we catch up to them as they start to crawl through a hole in the wall. We walk right pass them, and exit through the front and wait for them to come out of the hole in the wall. They don't see us as the crawl out of the hole and start to dust themselves off as Alexis says "You know this school does have regular doors" Jaden and Syrus are shocked and surprised as she says that, and Jaden steps forward and says " Oh hey Alexis I bet you are wondering what we are doing out here well we were just uh getting and early start on our homework." Alexis cross her arms while Mindy and Jasmine put a hand on their hip, and I chuckle and lean against the school as she says " Yeah right you are looking for Chazz" Jaden and Syrus look at us with a surprised expression wondering ow we know n Alexis continues to say " And we are going to come with you." And with a still surprised look on his face Jaden asks "Really since when do you guys ditch class?" Alexis looks at him for a second and says "Chazz is in Obelisk blue and we take care of our own."

We start walking around the island calling out Chazz's name and we do the for close to an hour and walking through a forest on the island. As we continue to walk Syrus says "Come on out" the Jaden adds on "Yea we are worry about you, you scrub." Alexis let out a sigh and puts both hands on her hips out of frustration and says " That's it Chazz you little toad" I cover her mouth before she can finish her sentence and whisper in her ear "Offer him a kiss" she starts to blush really hard and closes he eyes and yells "Come out now so can kiss you can turn in into prince." They all look at her with surprised looks on their faces that she would offer him a kiss. Jasmine then speaks up and says "You know I am sure there is a good reason why Chazz ran off." I look as Jasmine and say "I wouldn't count on it we all know that Chazz only cares about himself." We wait for a moment and start her the bushes in front of us rustle Syrus then say "Did we find him?" Jaden then steps forward and says "Alright games of we found you come on out Chazz?" Then a monkey jumps out of the bushes with a helmet and a duel disk on and everyone screams then he runs towards us a small struggle happens and the monkey grads Jasmine as runs away. Alexis says "That wasn't Chazz" then Syrus adds on "Not human either what was that thing?" They all yell and stand up as we hear more rustle and Alexis ask "Now what?" as three men come out of the bushes and 1 with some kind of gun. They look around for a send and the tallest of the 3 says "He's gone" We then hear a scream from Jasmine we look around to see if we see where it as Alexis say "Jasmine" as point at the trees and says "Up there in those trees." As we continue to hear her scream Mindy says "It's always what she wanted some guy to sweep her off of her feet." Alexis looks at her and say "Yeah some guy not some monkey." She keeps screaming and says "Put me down" the other 3 guys look and see something "Look over" and they run in that direction. Syrus look around before asking "Wait what's going on what is that thing?" "Who cares it's got Jasmine we got to fallow it" Jaden answers and we run after them. Then we Jasmine yell and listing all of the reason why he should let her go "I am telling you I am not your type. My friends are way cuter. I am high maintenance Please let me go." As say that last think the monkey run over to a tree that is growing over the cliff and put her down. Jasmine looks over her should and she sees where she I at grabs the an yells "Please don't let me go,don't let me go,don't let me go." As the 3 men come out of the forest as the tallest man says "Aim with the tranquilizer and fire when ready." The monkey pushes Jasmine closer to the edge and is only holding arm as we come out of the forest. Then yell "Save me one get this monkey off of me" Then the tell see a problem and says "Blast we can't trank him or he will drop the girl." Jaden looks closer at the monkey and say "Hey that monkey has a duel disk on." Syrus looks closer at the monkey and says "Your right" As Jasmine it still pleading to be saved as Jaden says "Either that or a very funny looking banana." The and tallest turn around the the shorter man says "That is no banana." Alexis quietly says to herself "What?" The shorter man continues "And that isn't any regular monkey his name is Wheeler and he is a trained duelist," Jaden look very excited and says "Wow a dueling monkey?" The taller leans over to the shorter man and says "Sir" The smaller man looks at him and says "O yes I forgot top secret" as they turn back around to watch Wheeler. Jaden the says "Wait if he duels let me duel him" the shorter man turns around and says "Duel him? Can't you see we have a situation here?" Jaden looks at him with hopeful eyes and says "Uh yeah that I why I want to duel him." Syrus steps forward and asks "Jaden are you sure you are feeling okay?" Alexis answers Syrus by saying "He is not sick he I just gone crazy." Jaden turn to look back a us and says "Look if I beat this monkey I bet he will hand over Jasmine I mean it is only fair." Jaden starts to walk towards the monkey and says "So how about it Wheeler are you ready to get your game on?" Wheeler look as him and says something in monkey. Jaden points at him and says "That right banana breath put the girl down and lets settle this like men or higher primates or whatever." As we watch Jaden Syrus says "You got hand it to them they are communicating" Mindy has a curious look on her face and says "I don't get how that monkey understands him?" Alexis thinks for a moment and answers her with "Maybe all the training Wheeler has had has taught Wheeler and to speak human or maybe Jaden is really a monkey" I chuckle slightly at that commit. Jaden ignores the commit and says "Okay if I win Jasmine goes free." Then Jasmine interrupts and asks "And if you lose?" Jaden think for a moment and scratches his head says " If I lose I didn't really think of that okay if Wheeler wins the duel we let him go." Then with tears in her eyes Jasmine asks "What let him go but where does that leave me?" "Look he is not going to win so don't worry about it Jasmine." Wheeler nods his head and puts Jasmine down on the tree Jasmine says "What a weird first date." and Wheeler walks over to a large rock in the middle of the field. I grab Jaden by the should and say "Hold on I think I should duel Wheeler." Jaden look t asks "Why?" I look as Jasmine and the back at him and say "Because Jasmine is in Obelisk blue and as Alexis said we take care of our own" Jaden pouts and walks back to the group saying "Man how often do you get a chance to duel a monkey?" No answers him and we both activate are duel disk and start the duel.

The guy with the gun points it at Wheeler and says "I have a shot " The shorter man says "No his duel is exactly the kind of field test we have be waiting for" And the taller man looks at him with worry. "Okay let duel Wheeler" I say and the Wheeler's helmet lights up and says "duel" We all have a surprised look on our face and Syrus says "Whoa it talks?" The shortest looks over at him and says "Please that would be completely unrealistic his helmet reads his mind and talks for him." Okay let go I as I draw a card I play a card in face down defense mode and lay down face down okay monkey you saw my move do yours. He summons **Berserk Gorilla (ATK 2000/DEF 1000 **in attack mode he attacks my face down down card witch is **Gravekeepers Guard(ATK1000/DEF1900)** and because it was flipped face up I am returning **Berserk Gorilla **back to your hand. He then plays card face down and it is back to my turn. I draw and then I tribute **Gravekeeper's Commandant **so I can add **Necrovalley **to my and I activate it and the side turns into valley over looking the Nile with the sun setting behind it. I then activate my face down **Rite Of Spirit **and special summon **Gravekeeper's Commandant (ATK 1600/DEF 1500) **in attack and his attack is 2100 thanks to Necrovalley and then I summon **Gravekeeper's Ambusher (ATK 1700/ DEF 0)** also in attack mode and his attack his 2200 and attack directly with both monsters and that drops to 0 life points so I won.

"Okay now let Jasmine go" He go to tree and picks up Jasmine and put back down on the ground she gets up and to Alexis and says "He reeked of bananas." "It's okay your safe now" Mindy says Jasmine looks and blush and steps up to me and kisses me on the cheek and says "Thanks for saving me but what happens to Wheeler now he shouldn't have snatched me but he deserves better then those needle poking scientist guys" The three men start to walk towards us and Wheeler as the shortest man says "Alright you flea infested failure lets go." Jaden run in front of them and says "Hold it he doesn't belong with you he belongs out here in nature he belongs with his family so that's where we going to leave him got it? Then he can pick berries eat grubs and you know other monkey stuff." Wheeler makes a monkey noise that sounds like he agree with Jaden and Syrus says "It's alright Wheeler we won't let them take you back to the lab." Then Alexis says "Because if you do I call the TV stations" and "I'll call the newspapers" Mindy adds. Jasmine is the last to speak and says "And its good bye top secret." The 2 taller men rush Jaden as the tallest 1 says "Enough of this nonsense out of the way" I step in font of and say "You better leave Wheeler unless you want to be thrown in jail for trespassing because I now for fact that my dad Seto Kiba didn't give you permission to be here they start to back down just then Pharaoh the cat of Professor Banner attack the guy with the gun. Professor Banner comes out of the forest and says "Tsk Tsk Pharaoh naughty kitty" and then picks him up and walks towards us. The then asks "Who are you?" He just smiles and says "Oh you know just your average teacher duelist animal lover if you gentlemen catch my drift" and he kicks the gun up into his hand the shorts man start to growl at him. They leave and we take off all of Wheeler dueling gear off except the duel disk and let him rejoin his family then Syrus says "Oh look it's like a family reunion" Then agree with him then Jaden shouts "We should duel sometime" Wheeler just pumps his fist in the air and then all the monkeys run into the forest. Then asks to professor why are you here?" I looks out to the and says "To tell you Chazz is fine Pharaoh tracked him own to the docks but when I got there he was already leaving on his families boat." "Well that's a shame Jaden says and Syrus adds in "He certainly made things interesting" All of the girl look out to the hoping that he will be okay then Jaden turns round and says "Well I am sure that he will be back some day." "Me too" Syrus says Alexis just look at him and nods as both Jasmine and Mindy wrap my arms around them. Then look back toward the academy and says "After all good rivals are hard to come by." Professor Banner step up next to him and say "Yes and do you know what isn't class and since you cut out early today you have some catching up to do" And all walk to the academy together


End file.
